


Pozlátka

by BlanchLemur



Category: Original Work
Genre: Czech, Fluff, Gay, Happy Ending, Jealousy, LGBT, Love, M/M, PWP, Pomsta, Romance, Slash, Smut, Yaoi, boys, gayboys, homosexualita, křivda, nedorozumění, odplata, original - Freeform
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlanchLemur/pseuds/BlanchLemur
Summary: Conor se vydal na křížovou výpravu starých křivd. Jediné, po čem touží je, aby našel muže, co zničil život jeho babičce, která mu na smrtelné posteli svěřila celoživotní tajemství. Ale v momentě, kdy potká Patricka, se jeho svět přibarví emocemi, které nečekal. A vůbec nezáleží na tom, že tenhle Patrick je zřejmě jeho blízký příbuzný.
Relationships: Conor Meadows/Patrick Bouchard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. 1. kapitola

Prostorem se rozezněl tleskot rukou a nadšený povyk.

„Už jsme přistáli. Můžete ty oči otevřít,“ promluvila postarší žena na vedlejším sedadle, v jejím chlácholivém hlase byla znát starost.

Conor povolil sevřené prsty z opěradla a spokojeně vydechl.

„Musí být hrůza letět za oceán, když máte takový strach z létání, drahoušku,“ politovala ho a poplácala po dlani. „Můj vnuk je na tom podobně jako vy, ale není tak odvážný. Raději oželí svůj čas a cestuje trajektem.“

Mladík polknul a odkašlal si, aby uvolnil krk. „Nemám strach z létání, jen z přistávání. Ale ani startem nebývám nadšený,“ dodal a zašklebil se.

Vrásky na jejím obličeji se roztáhly po tvářích, její upřímný úsměv byl nakažlivý. Conor se usmál taky a poděkoval prozřetelnosti za to, že měl sedadlo vedle tak příjemné a chápavé starší paní.

„Aspoň vám nebylo špatně,“ dodala uznale a pustila se obšírného výkladu o svém vnukovi, kterému se jednou udělalo tak špatně, že po něm museli na palubě letadla uklízet ještě pár hodin.

Conor nakrčil znechuceně nos a snažil se vytěsnit nechutné obrazce ze své hlavy. Byl otrávený, ale nedal to najevo. Lidé měli tendence se s ním pro jeho příjemné vystupování a vzhled dávat do řeči, což byla pro něj velká výhoda vzhledem k tomu, že byl redaktor jednoho magazínu o životním stylu. Nicméně v tuto chvíli se nedokázal soustředit na nic jiného, než jak bude v Halifaxu pátrat po adrese, kterou mu dali v detektivní kanceláři.

Cestující pomalu vstávali ze svých sedadel, natahovali se nahoru do boxů pro svá drobná zavazadla a pro kabáty.

„…a pak k tomu všemu ještě celý týden musel ležet v nemocnici, protože se ukázalo, že měl otravu jídlem a aerolinie musela navštívit hygiena. Víte, dostali tehdy vysokou pokutu a můj vnuk samozřejmě odškodné, to byl zážitek! Z dovolené pak nic neměl,“ dokončila postarší žena své líčení a znovu se na Conora líbezně usmála. „Ale vás nic takového rozhodně nečeká, zlatíčko. Halifax je nádherné a báječné místo. Uvidíte, že si ho užijete. Podzim je ideální na návštěvu. Říkal jste, že jste v Kanadě poprvé, že?“

Mladík přikývl a podal si kabelu, ve které měl notebook a znovu si povzdechl, zatímco si prsty rozhrábl tmavé vlasy. „Musím vypadat jako zmoklý pes.“

„Nemáte proč naříkat, drahoušku,“ ujišťovala ho žena. „Vypadáte stejně přitažlivě a svěže, jako když jsme odlétali.“

Conor se na ženu pousmál. Zejména nad myšlenkou, že ho ženy považují za přitažlivého, přestože on sám na nich nic přitažlivého neviděl. „Vůbec si tak nepřipadám, připadám si jako vymačkaný citrón, ale jste milá.“

Promnul si hnědé oči, jejichž duhovky se po okrajích zabarvovaly do zlata. Ženina laskavost a podpora v něm vyvolala vzpomínku na babičku Rondu. Ta mu často říkávala, že se nesmí poddávat zoufalství a neúspěchu, protože má silný kořen. „ _My jsme Meadowsovi, nejsme padavky. A ty jim to jednou všem ukážeš_!“

Začal horečně mrkat, když mu vzpomínka rozbušila divoce srdce. Snažil se na ni nemyslet zrovna ve chvíli, kdy byl tak vyčerpaný. Mohlo by se taky stát, že by se těžko ovládl a emoce by ho pohltily. Její smrt byla čerstvá jako krvácející rána.

„Pojedete se v Kanadě někam podívat?“ zeptala se sousedka a natáhla se pro vlastní tašku. Její vrásčité dlaně s pigmenty byly tak podobné těm Rondiným.

„Ještě nevím, možná,“ pronesl už s klidem. Pokud se mu nepodaří najít toho člověka a místo, kam ho z kanceláře poslali, bude stejně muset zapátrat a že procestuje okolí, se nevylučovalo.

„V Halifaxu je toho moře, co byste měl vidět, zlatíčko. Jestli se vám to podaří, nenechte si za žádnou cenu ujít Uniacke House. Je to překrásné místo a nejnavštěvovanější muzeum v Novém Skotsku.“

„Určitě tam zajdu,“ slíbil Conor, otřepal si džíny a natáhl na sebe sako s našitými pogy.

Žena si vyložila tašku na klín a zalovila pro zrcátko. „Na letišti v Heathrow jste říkal, že jedete služebně…“

„Zčásti. Taky služebně,“ pronesl a zdvihl lehce koutek.

Do značné míry to byla pravda. Šéfredaktor mu naznačil, že by si mohl udělat pracovní dovolenou a při tom ulovit i nějaké téma do časopisu. Přece jen do Kanady své redaktory běžně neposílal.

Byl přesvědčený o tom, že při svém osobním charismatu Conor narazí na zajímavé lidi a akce, o kterých pak může napsat. Při tom se taky dostane z toho smutečního marastu a nebude myslet na svoji ztrátu. Neměl však tušení, že se Conor nejel do Halifaxu rekreovat, ale pomstít.

Žena se zařadila do přeplněné uličky mezi sedadly. „Tak vám přeji příjemné prázdniny, drahoušku. Doufejme, že vám to počasí vydrží,“ kývla směrem, kde se nacházela křídla letadla a na nichž se třpytilo ranní slunce. „Na koupání to zřejmě nebude, ale na pláži bývá hezky i v tomto počasí.“

Jakmile se dostali k zavazadlovému pásu, Conora definitivně přemohla únava. Jediné, po čem teď toužil, byla koupel a postel. Časový posun by nebyl až takový problém. Ale i když byl jinak dokonale zdravý a se spánkem neměl potíže, od smrti babičky mu dělaly společnost bezesné noci. Díval se tupě do tmy a představoval si Rondu, vzpomínal, co mu v posledních týdnech svého života řekla.

Pro cestu do Kanady se pak rozhodl bez dlouhého přemýšlení. Věděl, co musí udělat, i když tušil, co by mu babička na to řekla, protože byl vždy tak trochu vznětlivý a impulzivní.

Tahle soukromá křížová výprava, na kterou se vydal, aby oplatil všechny křivdy, byla otázkou několika vteřin rozhodování.

Noci trávené rozhořčením a spíláním ke jménu člověka, kterého od toho dne tolik nenáviděl, mu vysloužily několik šedavých kruhů pod očima. A jedna z těch probdělých nocí ho přivedla na myšlenku, že peníze z prodeje babiččina domu využije nejlépe, když se rozjede na vlastní pěst pátrat po tom dotyčném, aby mu udělal ze života peklo.

Po smrti babičky zůstala v Conorově životě obrovská prázdnota. Od jeho pěti let ho vychovávala po autonehodě rodičů a byla to jediné, co měl. Musel udělat něco proto, byť to působilo jakkoliv bázlivě, aby svoji milovanou a jedinou příbuznou pomstil.

V druhé světové válce přišla Ronda o muže, jeho původ a totožnost před rodinou vždy zametla pod koberec řečmi o tom, že nemá smysl žít minulostí. Bylo pro ni těžké vychovávat svého jediného syna sama, ale nikdy nezklamala.

Conorův otec byl chytrý mladý muž s velkým potenciálem stát se někým významným. Ale osud rozhodl, že v nejlepších letech jeho životního vzestupu udeří jinak. Sotva si na rodiče vzpomínal, ale Ronda vždycky dbala na to, aby věděl, kým byli a co dokázali. A že kdyby mohli, oni by tu pro něj byli.

Na rozdíl od někoho jiného.

***

Conor si našel hotel kupodivu docela rychle, v okolí byly ukazatele a zdejší lidi ho vstřícně navedli až přímo na místo.

Pokoj nebyl z největších, ale působil útulně. Věnoval svému rozlámanému tělu rychlou sprchu, a necelou hodinu poté už ležel v přítmí, rolety na okně stažené. Po dlouhé době usnul doslova v momentě, kdy se jeho hlava dotkla polštáře.

Po několika hodinách spánku, který konečně uspokojil jeho potřeby a zahnal tu největší únavu, se rozhodl pro krátký průzkum okolí.

V recepci si řekl o mapu města a obsluha hotelu mu doporučila výlet do Městského parku, který byl údajně velkou chloubou Halifaxu.

„Díky, podívám se tam,“ odpověděl automaticky s úsměvem, přestože neměl v nejmenším úmyslu navštěvovat památky nebo jakékoliv jiné body zájmu běžných turistů.

Byl příjemný vlahý večer, a kdyby neměl pořád trochu potíže s časovým rozdílem, rozhodně by si víc vychutnal celý výhled. Uličky lemované půvabnými starými domy se svažovaly z kopce dolů, ale Conorova pozornost se roztěkaně pohybovala někde mezi realizací jeho plánu a rozrušeným uvědoměním, že je vážně tady a jedná.

V jedné malé restauraci na nábřeží si objednal teplou večeři, pečenou rybu a opékané brambory. Dlaněmi objímal hrnek s horkou kávou a rozhlížel se skrz vitrínu po okolí. Výhled byl jednoznačně pozoruhodný a lákavý, ale on tady nebyl, aby si užíval.

Jakmile dojedl, rozložil na stůl mapu města. Podle získané adresy byl schopný ve zdejším telefonním seznamu dohledat dokonce i číslo. Vše sedělo. Informace od detektivní kanceláře se přesně shodovaly s těmi, které byl schopný vyhledat na místě.

J. Bouchard. Bydlel ve čtvrti North West Arm, popsané na zadní straně mapy jako „nádherný záliv připomínající fjord lemovaný výstavními vilami“.

„Bastard,“ zamumlal rozezleně. Připomněl si skromný příbytek své babičky z dob vlastního dětství a vzedmul se v něm vztek. „Lhář, podvodník a mizera.“

Zatímco oni třeli bídu s nouzí, J. Bouchard si hověl ve vile u zálivu.

Servírka mu nabídla další kávu, ale odmítl. Věděl, že by stačil jeden další šálek kávy a temné šero noci by se opět stalo jeho nejvěrnějším společníkem. A on se chtěl pořádně vyspat a mít na zítřek jasnou hlavu, aby si mohl vyřídit jisté účty.

***

Když se ráno probudil do vlahého počasí, byl plný napětí a nervozity. Trvalo mu skoro hodinu, než se ve vaně plné horké vody trochu uklidnil a srdce mu přestalo splašeně bít. Očekávání byla svazující a tísnivá, představa, že od jeho pomsty už ho dělí jen malý kousíček, v něm vzbuzovala jisté obavy. Ale adrenalin stoupal žilami jako liána plazící se po kmeni stromu. S každou vteřinou cítil větší odhodlání.

A dal si velmi záležet na tom, aby vypadal co nejvíc reprezentativně. Nehodlal připustit, aby si Jarod Bouchard myslel, že je nějaký příživník, co do jeho výstavní vily přichází prosit o milodary. O ty vůbec nestál. Jediné, co chtěl z jeho úst slyšet, bylo přiznání. Přiznání viny, chtěl, aby se cítil provinile za to, co jeho babičce udělal a jaký jim připravil osud.

Uhladil si modré těsné džíny, aby varhánky čistě bílé košile pod lemem nebyly kolem pasu vidět. Přes ramena si přehodil sako podobné tomu, které měl včera, ale více společenské a bez infantilních pogů na klopě. Drahou kolínskou nikdy normálně nenosil, ale pro tuhle příležitost byl ochotný se přizpůsobit situaci tak, aby zapadl do snobské smetánky miliardářů žijících na pláži.

„Bude litovat, babi, uvidíš,“ zašeptal oproti zrcadlu a v duchu si pochválil vlastní vzhled. Nikdy v životě nevypadal líp. „Ještě za to draze zaplatí.“

Natáhl se pro koženou brašnu a zkontroloval, jestli má všechny potřebné doklady. Od rodného a úmrtního listu až po fotografie a dopisy. Na vykrojených rtech se mu objevil nezvyklý úšklebek. Jinak bledá tvář olemovaná téměř uhlovými vlasy naráz působila sebevědomě a odhodlaně, víc, než kdy dřív.

Když ho taxík přivezl na místo, chvíli jen bezděčně zíral na budovy před sebou. Turistický průvodce vůbec nepřeháněl. Vily na North West Arm byly opravdu výstavní. Hotový snobský kout znuděných zazobanců.

Samotné obydlí Jaroda Boucharda bylo ze všech nejvýstavnější, olemované stromy a záhony květin, příjezdová cesta doslova působila jako kulturní bohatství samotného Halifaxu, kam až upravený trávník svažující se k vodní hladině sahal. Tam se poklidně pohupovalo ve vlnách několik plachetnic a motorový člun u kotviště lehce narážel k břehu.

Conorovi se při tom spravedlivém rozhořčení na pár vteřin v krku pohnula žluč. _Prevít!_

Natáhl prst ke zvonku, který zatlačil a elegantní kožené boty skopl k sobě v přímém narovnání zad. Naleštěné mosazné klepadlo odráželo občasný svit slunce, které každou vteřinou překrýval šedavý mrak. Viděl v odrazu pokřiveně svůj nesouhlasný výraz a hnědé oči, které se podmračeně snažily vyhledat na tom všem pozlátku nějakou vadu.

Dlažba pod jeho nohama působila stejně nepatřičně jako všechno to bohatství v okolí.

Čas zúčtování se blížil a úzce spjaté hrdlo mu v žádném případě nesmělo jeho odplatu pokazit.

Dveře otevřela starší žena v tmavé uniformě a zástěře. Vypadala jako hospodyně, které vídával v těch trapných argentinských telenovelách, kde hlavní protagonisté ve svých haciendách promarnili životy bez užitečného obohacení společnosti.

„Přejete si?“ hlas ženy nezněl nepřátelsky, ale ani vstřícně, byl chladný a naučený.

„Já… hm…“ Conor jen stěží ovládal svůj hlas, najednou se všechno tak heroicky vypěstované v jeho mysli stalo realitou a on se přistihl, že neví, co říct. Samotný fakt, že jeho _kořist_ je už tak blízko, ho znervózňovalo stejně tak. „Hledám… Hledám pana Boucharda. Jsem na správné adrese?“

„Zdá se, že ano,“ odpověděla hospodyně opatrně.

„Pak bych se s ním rád setkal, pokud by to bylo možné.“

„Je mi líto, pane, ale to možné není,“ řekla žena rozhodně.

„Já ho ale nutně musím vidět,“ odvětil Conor s rázností podobnou té, kterou projevila hospodyně domu. „Vážím sem celou cestu až z Anglie jenom kvůli tomu, abych se s ním setkal.“

„Je mi líto, pane. Není to možné, protože pan Bouchard není přítomný.“

„To nevadí, já si klidně počkám.“

„To byste se načekal dlouho,“ obdařila ho žena chladným poloúsměvem. „Je v Evropě.“

Conor zoufale zaúpěl a jeho postoj polevil. S takovou možností ve svých plánech vůbec nepočítal.

„Vrátí se až za deset dní, pokud zde ještě budete, zastavte se,“ dodala žena, a pak začala zavírat dveře.

„Počkejte,“ vyhrknul Conor. „Kde v Evropě?“ kdyby šlo o Anglii, nebyl by problém ho tam vyhledat.

„Bouchardovi jsou na okružní cestě po celé Evropě, pane, nevím, kde přesně se v tuto chvíli nacházejí. Vraťte se za deset dní.“

Vydechl, jeho dovolená trvala dva týdny. Za deset dní bude ještě v Kanadě. Představa, že se bude muset vracet po zpackaných deseti dnech na tohle místo, ho sice neblažila, ale nebyla nereálná. Věděl, že ještě dostane příležitost se vrátit, i když na jeho výrazu bylo znát, že tím nadšený zrovna není. „Ovšem, ano, co jiného mi zbývá.“

„Co mám panu Bouchardovi říct, až se vrátí? Kdo ho tady hledal?“ zeptala se hospodyně s neočekávanou snahou mu zřejmě pomoct, což ho zastihlo nepřipraveného ihned odpovědět a chvíli na ni jen tak zíral, než si uvědomil, že se vůbec na něco ptala.

Pak rychle vyhrkl. „Moje jméno by mu zřejmě už nic neřeklo.“

Po těch letech ani nedoufal, že by si ten smilník pamatoval, že kdysi potkal Rondu Meadowsovou, natož aby si spojil její jméno s tím jeho.

„Stavím se za deset dní,“ řekl najednou a vykročil dolů po chodníku, když na něj žena ještě zavolala.

„Moment, pane! Nějak mi to nedošlo, nehledáte náhodou pana Patricka?“

Conor se na místě zarazil, chvíli přemýšlel, jak s informací naložit, načež se s poloúsměvem obrátil k hospodyni. „No ano, koho jiného? Patricka Boucharda.“

Jestli to měl být pokrevní příbuzný, nebylo by špatné pro začátek propátrat trochu samotné vody možného přílivu, jak se tak říkalo, že ano.

„Proč jste to neřekl hned? V tuhle chvíli je na svém majáku. V Novém Foundlandu.“

„Na majáku?“ otočil se s vydechnutím k zálivu, a pak zase na ni. „Řekla jste na majáku?“

„Ano, ale…“ žena zaváhala a zneklidněla.

„Mohla byste mi dát adresu?“

„To by nešlo, pane. Náš mladý pán nestojí o návštěvy.“

„Ale já jsem sem kvůli němu jedu až z Anglie, chápete to? Víte, jak nepříjemná a zdlouhavá byla cesta?“ mladík se podíval na hospodyni s ublíženým výrazem, který se v mžiku oka proměnil na něco neskutečně milého ve snaze zapůsobit. „Bylo by smutné, kdybych se musel vrátit a ani bych pana… Pana Patricka neviděl. Nezdržím ho. Stačí mi jen pár minut, vážně.“

„Nový Foundland je dost daleko, pane. To by se vám nevyplatilo jet tam jen na pár minut.“

„Mám pro něj důležitý vzkaz. Od někoho, koho kdysi znal,“ opáčil Conor s nevinným výrazem v široce rozevřených očích a zatvářil se jako kotě přesně předtím, než ho chtějí utopit.

Babička o něm vždycky tvrdila, že by i jalovou krávu přemluvil, aby měla tele.

„Pojďte dál,“ ozvala se ta žena měkce, ta žena s tvrdým a nekompromisním výrazem, který ji před pár minutami křížil tvář, „napíšu vám adresu.“

Přidržela mu dveře, aby mohl bez problému vstoupit.

Conora ovanula ve stejném momentu vůně leštidla, vosku na podlahy a osvěžovače. V běloskvoucí bělosti zdí se skvělo několik zlatě zarámovaných obrazů. Po nábytku se ledabyle povalovaly zlaté i stříbrné doplňky.

Rodině se rozhodně od roku 1947 nevedlo špatně.

Hospodyně vytáhla ze zásuvky naleštěného psacího stolu blok v kožených deskách a na kus linkovaného papíru Conorovi opsala adresu.  
„Číslo svého mobilu nezveřejňuje a já vám ho v žádném případě nemohu dát, můžete mu i přesto napsat na tuhle adresu,“ řekla a podala mu lehce nažloutlý papírek.

„Děkuji, to bych mohl,“ odvětil Conor a zašilhal na podávaný papír. „Maják v Zátoce trosečníků, Divoký přístav, Nový Foundland, to zní jako místo, kam by Joker chtěl poslat Batmana,“ se na ni podezřívavě podíval, ale zároveň na to všem cítil něco zábavného. Rozhodně to znělo jako samotná jáma lvová. Ale i kdyby to místo bylo až na samotném konci světa, on ho najde.

„Snad jsem neprovedla něco špatného,“ vyčítala si upřímně žena, když ho vyprovázela z chodby ven. „Ale když sem jedete až z Anglie…“ váhavý pohled ho doprovázel až k samotnému plotu odrostlých tújí zastříhaných do vzoru pikových es.

 _Vkus_ téhle smetánky zaváněl v podstatě šibeničním _nevkusem_.

„Díky vám nebude moje cesta snad zbytečná, moc mi tím pomůžete,“ utěšoval ženu naučeně Conor. Jako novinář věděl, jak jednat s lidmi, co měli potřebu zpytovat svědomí. „Nikdy na vaši laskavost nezapomenu.“

_A ani Patrick Bouchard_ , přísahal sám sobě v duchu.

Vyšel dál za cestu a ohlédl se na ten honosný dům. Neodpustil si křivý posměšek, přestože hospodyně stála ve dveřích a vypadala znepokojeně.


	2. 2. kapitola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neproběhla zatím korekce, za případné chyby se omlouvám. Už nemám sílu se do toho teď pustit :)

O tři dny později dorazil Conor do Divokého přístavu.

Nikdy by nevěřil, že mu to bude trvat tak dlouho. Ten krátký výlet, jak se zpočátku domníval, že bude hračka, se změnil v noční můru.

Jako když večer před spaním sní něco těžkého, co mu nesedne, a pak se mu v noci zdá, že se beznadějně ztratil ve tmě. Nohy jsou těžké jako z olova a tísní ho pocit, že je někým pronásledovaný, zatímco se nemůže ani vrátit, ani se probudit.

Nejdříve byl kvůli mlze v Novém Founlandu odložený let do St.John’s a on musel čekat v hale další tři hodiny, než se počasí trochu umoudřilo. A když se konečně na to zpropadené místo dostal, nebylo v půjčovně k dispozici žádné volné auto. Dobrou hodinu pak čekal, až se jedno uvolní a to už bylo zrovna v době, kdy pomalu ztrácel trpělivost a přemýšlel nad šílenou myšlenkou, že si pro Patricka Boucharda dojde sám a pěšky.

Byl dokonale vzteklý, když konečně ze St.John’s vyrazil v autě, které sotva drželo pohromadě, ale i přes maximální schopnou rychlost padesáti mil v hodině, se konečně posouval vpřed a nestagnoval na místě, což byl pokrok.

To ještě ani netušil, že jeho problémy teprve začínají, protože se opět snesla mlha, která spíš připomínala mléčný opar. Viditelnost okolí byla doslova nulová. A když se pak na mapě snažil najít Divoký přístav, nebyl schopný se v tom mumraji značek a vrstevnic zorientovat. Aby to čert nechtěl, těch několik lidí, kterých se nakonec frustrovaně odhodlal zeptat, o tom místě snad nikdy neslyšelo. Hlavou mu proletěla myšlenka na to, že se ho hospodyně Bouchardových jednoduše a efektivně chtěla zbavit. Ta baba byla zákeřnější, než vypadala!

První noc strávil v mizerném motelu na míle vzdáleném od jeho trasy a celkově stejně tak od nejbližší živé bytosti, jak se zdálo. Recepční vypadala, že sama přežívala poslední okamžiky a ještě si nestihla všimnout, že už to má za sebou. Jako by jen pár minut zbývalo, než se prostor v temnotě rozestoupí a smrtka s kosou si pro ni přijde, ať už mrtvou nebo živou, neboť nebylo možné určit, v jaké fázi _expirace_ se nachází.

Možná tady celý život promarnila čekáním na návštěvníky v naději, že tohle poslání má smysluplný cíl. A dnes se konečně dostala na konec toho strastiplného poznání přímo ke kýženému konci.

Za oknem se proháněly chuchvalce mlhy a do okenních tabulek narážel prudký vítr. Conor věděl, že po této zkušenosti si už nikdy nebude stěžovat na lezavé počasí Anglie a už vůbec ne na staré venkovské penziony, které nejednou obýval kvůli práci.

Na stole před ním ležel otevřený balíček krekrů a rok prošlá tyčinka Mars, kterou si koupil dole na recepci u madam _Byla jsem chůva Tutanchamona_.

V tuhle hodinu už nebyl schopný nikde sehnat večeři a celkově možnost, že by se měl ven trmácet do toho nečasu, se mu jevila jako sebevražedná mise. Ne, že by celá tahle inkviziční výprava měla jiný nádech.

***

Když druhý den ráno konečně dojel do Divokého přístavu, měl pocit, jako kdyby byl na cestách už celé týdny. Alespoň jeho tělo si to rozhodně myslelo za něj.

Mlha se od rána už zvedla a v tuhle chvíli se rozpínala nad vesnicí jako těžká poklička trhajícího se kouře.

Byla to jen na oko malá malebná vesnice, kterou tvořil shluk několika domků, nevelká pláž plná oblázků a z toho všeho vyčnívala pošta, která mívala otevřeno jen v pondělky, středy a pátky, a zároveň sloužila i jako místní krčma.

Z jedné strany končila pláž s žulovými útesy, ty se ztrácely někde v té šedé mlze a na druhém konci pláž přecházela ve skalnatý útes. Jakýsi mys, na jehož konci byl sotva viditelný obrys majáku.

Conorovi šla hlava kolem, jenom z toho, co všechno ho cestou až sem napadalo. Všechny ty souvislosti, možnosti a idealizované scénáře, ve kterých se mu celá rodina Bouchardových snaží vynahradit, co zpackal jeden takový Jarod. Nicméně představa, že Patrick Bouchard bydlí v majáku přímo nad divokými vodami šlehajícími o stěny skalisek, ho mátla. Jeho babička se nikdy nezmiňovala o žádných majácích a dávno minuly doby, kdy by mohl být jeho strážcem, protože v dnešní době byly už všechny majáky řízené strojem a programy automaticky. Pokud tohle místo používal jako jakési letní sídlo, bylo to neobvyklé. Snadno se podbízela otázka, proč si takový movitý synek namísto bohatých přírodních divů vybere pro svoje rozjímání opuštěný maják někde na konci světa.

Dospěl k závěru, že to musí být šílený cvok a podle obav hospodyně zřejmě i nerudný samotář.

Zaparkoval kus od malého restaurantu, který na rozdíl od motelu, kde strávil večer, působil, že bude užitečný a hlavně vítaný. Jen za ním zapadly dveře za zvuku cinkání zvonku, až k nosu se mu libě vinula vůně čerstvě usmažené slaniny. V místnosti bylo teplo a v rádiu vyhrávala nějaká jazzová skladba.

Vůni slaniny střídalo aroma horké kávy, petroleje a pach syrových mořských ryb. V konečném důsledku to nebylo tak nepříjemné, jak se mohlo jevit.

Místnost vyplňoval pult se čtyřmi barovými židlemi potaženými koženkou. Na kraji toho pultu stál tác na stopce plný vdolků, které ještě ve své teplotě rosily skleněný poklop. Konvice voňavé kávy ležela hned v bezprostřední blízkosti.

Uvnitř nikdo nebyl. Conor se sehnul, aby prošel pod cáry nepromokavého plátna visícího v hluku ze stropu jako markýzy, a otevřel dveře dál do malého salónku.

Polekaně se otočil, když za sebou zaslechl hluky, jako když naráží kov o kov. A ten zvuk hned následovalo hlasité zaklení. Někde vzadu za dalšími otevřenými dveřmi, které zřejmě vedly do spíže nebo sklepa, bylo slyšet funění a další klení.

Přešel k místu, kde byly dveře otevřené a zavolal dolů: „Dobrý den!“

Něco znovu zařinčelo a ženský hlas znovu zvolal: „Do prdele už!“

„Dobrý den,“ zkusil to znovu.

Vzápětí se ozvala odpověď, „Slyším, ale pokouším se tu opravit ten zpropadenej bojler. Nemůžu být na dvou místech zároveň. Vydržte.“

„Chci jen kávu a vdolek,“ dovolil si ještě zakřičet Conor, protože i přes prohlášení ženy, nezněla, že by se zlobila na něj.

„Jen si poslužte. Smetana a cukr jsou na pultu. Za chvilku jsem u vás.“

„Dobře, díky. Počkám.“

„Poslyšte, nejste náhodou instalatér, že?“

Conor se na pár vteřin pobaveně nad tou myšlenkou zasmál, nikdy nebyl zrovna technicky zdatný jedinec. „Ne, to bohužel nejsem.“

Dovolil se natáhnout se za pult pro jeden z větších hrníčků a nalil si do něj kávu. Z tácu si podal dva kynuté vdolky a s chutí se do jednoho zakousnul. Oba dva spořádal doslova v rekordním čase, a aby řekl pravdu, nikdy v životě lepší nejedl. A zatímco nechal sousto přežvykovat v puse, prohlížel si zboží a okolí obchodu.

Připadal si jako v nějakém filmovém zpracování Aladinovy kouzelné jeskyně. Provázky vedle krabic plných kompotů, gumové holínky opřené o prosklený mrazák, ze kterého mu mávala zmražená klepeta humrů v obležení jahodové zmrzliny. Všude se povalovaly spousty svetrů a oblečení do toho nečasu tam venku. Pulty byly zaplněné značkovými léky a kosmetikou.

Pobaveně si odfrknul. Bylo to šílené a svým způsobem vlastně kouzelné. Chaotické ve své geniální podobě.

Otočil se na barové židli a natáhl se pro časopis, který ležel na vedlejším místě. Drže v jedné ruce hrnek s kávou, nalistoval si svoje znamení.

„Dnes vás čeká štěstí a láska. Na někoho uděláte velký dojem,“ zakroutil hlavou. Otočil časopis a podíval se na datum, které hlásilo, že _dnes_ bylo před půl rokem.

„Nemůžete věřit všemu, co se píše,“ ozval se ženský hlas ode dveří.

Žena přešla pár kroků za pult a utírala si přitom dlaně do hadru mastného zřejmě od oleje. Mohlo jí být dost přes třicet. Měla na sobě pracovní kombinézu a působila jako šílený vědátor, který v nepořádku vidí systematičnost. Mlčky si ho prohlížela.

„Vdolky byly opravdu báječné. Mám pocit, že jsem v životě lepší nejedl. Vzal jsem si dva,“ odpověděl pohotově.

„Většinou jsou fuč mezi prvními. Měl ste štěstí, že ešte zbyly,“ nakrčila žena nos. „Když je mužskej doma, je schopnej jich spořádat klidně deset naráz. Teďka odjel za bráchou, takže jsem je zachránila před těma jeho nenechavejma pařátama,“ strčila hadr někam do přihrádky. „A co vás sem přivádí? Přijel ste za někým, nebo jenom projíždíte?“

„Z obojího něco,“ vydechl Conor a dal si další doušek kávy. „Myslíte, že bych mohl dostat ještě sendvič?“

„Kupte si kompletní oběd, jestli chcete. Teda pokud vám nevadí ryby a krabi,“ navrhla mu.

„Zatím postačí ten sendvič.“

„Dáte si eště kávu? Říkejte mi Lorno. Jsem Lorna Maloryová.“

Pousmál se a přikývl. Ta ženská se mu líbila. Byla od rány, ale srdečná, asi jako většina místních, kteří se mu vždy snažili pomoct při hledání cesty, přestože měl podezření, že jsou z jeho přítomnosti nesví.

„Jedete zdaleka? Nemáte místní přízvuk,“ zeptala se Lorna a dolila mu kávu. „Ten sendvič chcete se sýrem?“

„Ano. Sýr by byl bezva. Jedu ze St.John’s. Chvíli jsem bloudil.“

„To nejste první. Tyhle končiny jsou tak trochu jako bludiště. To ste ještě neviděl druhou stranu ostrova, jedna serpentýna za druhou,“ natáhla se k přihrádce, odkud vytáhla krajíc chleba. „Mám jenom bílej, nebude to vadit?“

„Ne, bílý bude fajn. Lidi jsou tady milí, i když mi přijde, že se na cizince dívají trochu… Zvláštně.“

„No, moc jich tady nebejvá. Každá nová tvář je předzvěst toho, že se něco bude dít,“ na něj mrkla. „Ale Divoký přístav je docela prima místo, co myslíte?“

„Je to jiné, než na co jsem zvyklý, ale uznávám, že má své kouzlo,“ jí oplatil jeden z úsměvů. „I když popravdě řečeno, zatím jsem toho z něj moc neviděl díky té mlze.“

„Kdo žije v Novým Foundlandu, na mlhu si rychle zvykne. Vy nejste ani Kanaďan, že?“

„Jsem z Londýna.“

„Angličan. To sme tu dlouho neměli. Jste v Kanadě dlouho?“

„Čtvrtý den,“ přiznal, i když mu ty čtyři dny už připadaly téměř jako věčnost. Anglie a babička Ronda se zdály být tak daleko.

„Prázdniny? Nebo ňákej specifickej důvod?“ vyzvídala žena dál a připravovala u toho sendvič.

„Vlastně bych chtěl najít nějaké své známé…“ na chvíli zaváhal, kolik toho Lorně může nebo nemůže říct. Působilo to, že na ostrově jsou si všichni blízcí natolik, jako by byli jedna rodina. „No, spíš známé mých přátel.“

Lorna se na něj tázavě podívala v momentě, kdy na chleba uložila kus uzeniny. „Někoho, kdo je v Divokém přístavu?“

„Abych řekl pravdu, vlastně ano. Hledám muže jménem Patrick Bouchard. Neznáte ho náhodou?“

„To víte, že ho znám,“ plácla sýr na nakrájenou zeleninu a překryla ho zase plátkem chleba. „Sníte si to tady, nebo to mám zabalit?“

„Prosím?“ zeptal se na okamžik nepřítomně, když se zadíval skrz vitrínu ven na zamračené nebe. „Aha, zabalte mi to, buďte tak hodná. Nevíte, kde bych ho našel?“

Lorna rozřízla krajíc napůl a začala ho balit do celofánu. „To záleží na okolnostech.“

„Na jakých například?“

„Například jestli si vyjel na moře, nebo ne. Pokud ne, tak se motá asi někde venku. Pořád něco sbírá. Sbírky, to je jeho.“

Conor se zatvářil zmateně. Že by se zazobaný synáček podílel na nějaké sbírce? Tihle fouňové měli ve zvyku leštit si svá ega snahou zapůsobit na veřejnost dobrými skutky. Třeba právě takovou sbírkou pro Červený kříž.

„Nebo je doma,“ dodala Lorna a kývla bradou někam ven. „Bydlí v támhletom majáku.“

Tmavovlasý mladík v duchu zajásal. Po všech těch peripetiích byl na správném místě. Teď už zbývalo jen dotáhnout tuhle tragickou frašku do konce. „Tak se tam asi vypravím,“ přijal balíček se zabaleným sendvičem. „Co jsem vám dlužný?“

Když mu Lorna vracela drobné a vyprovodila ho ke dveřím, věnovala mu ještě prozíravý pohled. „Člun mívá přivázanej dole u skal,“ ledabylým gestem mávla někam směrem k mysu.

Z té dálky to nebylo tak zřetelně vidět, ale něco na hladině vody se pohupovalo v rytmu vln a podle rozměrů se jednalo zřejmě o příslovečný člun.

„Dneska asi nevyjel. Je moc velká mlha,“ usoudila Lorna.

Conor se usmál svému štěstí. V tuhle chvíli si představoval toho nabubřelého chlapa s rostoucí pleší, jak sedí doma v bezpečí svého majáku, a netuší, že už se po něm a jeho rodině pomalu natahuje ruka spravedlnosti.

Rozbušilo se mu srdce. Ten okamžik se blížil. Měl ho doslova na dosah.

„Tak na shledanou, Lorno, moc vám za všechno děkuji, hezky jsme si popovídali.“

„Potěšení bylo na mý straně, fešáku. Ráda se seznamuju s novýma lidma.“

Žena v umazané kombinéze se opřela o dveře před restaurantem a sledovala Conora, jak kráčí po úzkém chodníku přímo k majáku. Když došel až k samému cíli, zamával na ni. V té chvíli se však už Lornina postava jen matně rýsovala v mlze. A pak už jen bylo matně slyšet, jak zacinkal zvonek dveří a tmavý rozmazaný flek byl tatam.

***

Chladný bílý maják tyčící se do výšky, se částečně ztrácel v mlze jako všechno ostatní. Malá dřevěná dvířka byla zřetelně vidět, s velkou pravděpodobností je ještě nedávno někdo natřel veselým červeným odstínem a vyleštěná mosaz na klepátku v podobě fantastické mořské panny se přívětivě blýskala. Že ho vůbec překvapovalo něco jako mořská panna místo klepátka. Další z těch zbohatlických manýrů lidí, co neví, jaký nesmysl by si ještě mohli za peníze, co by zachránily nejeden život, pořídit.

Energicky popadl její ocas a zabušil s ním na dveře. Jediný výsledek jeho snažení byl příval hrozivého štěkání a ve stejný moment se na dveře z druhé strany navalilo něco velkého, až to bouchlo. Nic jiného, než obrovský pes, to být nemohlo. Za předpokladu, že Bouchardovi nechovají mořské panny taky jako domácí mazlíčky. To by jim bylo podobné. Chovat něco, co ani neexistuje!

Couvnul a zavolal: „Je tam někdo?“

Nikdo se neozýval. A i kdyby tam někdo byl, tam v tom štěkajícím halasu by sotva slyšel i sám sebe. Zaklepal ještě jednou a štěkot akorát zesílil. Buďto byl Patrick Bouchard hluchý jako pařez, nebo zkrátka a jednoduše nebyl doma, což považoval Conor za více pravděpodobné. Netušil, jak je ten chlap na tom se sluchem, neměl vlastně ani představu, jak mohl být starý, ale ten lomoz by vzbudil i umrlce v kryptě.

Obešel maják a v betonové zdi vzadu objevil malé okno. A když nahlédl skrz něj dovnitř, uviděl samé haraburdí. Dřevěné mísy, lastury, hromady smotaných chaluh a mikroskop. Pak jeho pohled zakryl světlý novofundlanďan, který se vztekle vrhl do okna, aby ho na místě vylekal.

Za zběsilého tlukotu srdce prudce ustoupil. Vypadalo to, že kromě té hysterické bestie není v majáku jinak žádná další živá duše. Vidina dalšího čekání se mu příliš nelíbila.

Když se rozhlížel po svém okolí, nevšiml si žádného posezení a auto měl zaparkované až dál. Nahlédl přes útes dolů a nakonec se rozhodl sejít k moři. Když už musí nějakým způsobem zabít čas, tak ať z toho něco má. Mořská voda narážející do břehů působila uklidňujícím dojmem.

Klouzal a balancoval na skalách mokrých po klesajícím přílivu, až si nakonec všiml jakéhosi krytého výčnělku nad vodou. Posadil se na složenou bundu a pustil se do připraveného sendviče. Na sobě měl džíny, ve kterých přijel a tlustý bílý svetr.

Ačkoliv byla vlezlá vlhká mlha, neměl pocit, že by ho obestíral chlad. Ten moment ticha doprovázeného jen šumem vln ho dostal do stavu, kdy se začal plně uvolňovat. Temná hladina okolo působila děsivě a budila respekt, ale zároveň v něm vyvolávala něco lákavě vyzývavého. Na hladině pluly nahnědlé řasy a sem tam se ve vodě něco pohnulo. Ten pocit nejistoty a nahánějící hrůzy si začal vychutnávat až takovým způsobem, že přestal vnímat okolí a připadal si, jako by zůstal jediný na celém světě.

Pryč byly křivdy, lži a nenávist. Všechny negativní pocity a nespravedlnost světa.

Z hučení moře, jehož vlny jemně hladily skály, vycházel jednoduše hluboký mír a pronikavý pach slané vody se zdál být na jazyku osvěžující.

Dojedl sendvič a složený celofán vložil do kapsy džínů. Pak jako by byl zhypnotizovaný, složil kolena pod bradu, a upíral zrak kamsi k horizontu.

Po chvíli tichého dumání něco ve vodě šplouchlo. Conor zpozorněl a s nadšeným předpokladem, že by mu hladina mohla odhalit něco jedinečného, se natáhl víc dopředu. Ať to šplouchnutí způsobilo cokoliv, právě se to se zvyšující rychlostí blížilo k hladině.

A bylo to velké. Víc, než by čekal. Co když to byl třeba mrož? A útočili mroži na lidi? Nesmysl. To zvíře bude určitě víc vyplašené z Conora, než Conor z něj.

Zůstal nehybně sedět a v očekávání skoro přestával dýchat. Tmavá silueta se čím dál víc blížila k němu. Přímo k místu, kde seděl. Už za pár vteřin to bude!

A když už myslel, že samým napětím pukne, nad hladinu se vynořil muž ve tmavém potápěčském obleku.

Conor vyjekl a málem sletěl ze skály do vody.

Muž si stáhl neoprenovou kuklu a zíral na něj jako na zjevení. „Zatracený chlape,“ ulevil si. Sytá zeleň jeho očí se do Conora zabodla jako ostré střepy. „Nevíte, že za chvíli je příliv? Mohl jste se utopit!“


	3. 3. kapitola

Conor hleděl na muže v masce vyjeveně ještě dobrých pár desítek vteřin. Byl první osobou v Novém Founlandu, která se k němu chovala nevraživě, což byl i částečně důvod, proč byl tak zaskočený.

„Já jsem tady obědval,“ pronesl se špetkou bázlivosti v hlase, i když rozum mu napovídal, že namísto toho mu měl doporučit, ať se laskavě ponoří tam, odkud přišel.

Muž na Conora zíral s podobně nevěřícným pohledem. Conor se z nějakého podivného důvodu nedokázal od těch rozezlených očí odtrhnout. Byly to ty nejzelenější oči, které kdy viděl a přistihl se, že naprázdno polyká, zatímco ho obestřel mužův hluboký hlas.

„Obědval? V tomto počasí?“ vyšvihl se hbitě vedle něj na skálu.

Conor vstal. Ta černě oděná postava, co se vynořila z moře, v něm nevzbuzovala vůbec důvěru a pocit, že proti muži stojí na nohou, mu připadal bezpečnější. „Na někoho tady čekám,“ oznámil mu a zase byl sám sebou.

„Máte tady schůzku?“ znovu ten nevěřícný pohled doprovázený pohybem, při němž si sundával ploutve na nohou. „To chodíte randit na Skálu sebevrahů?“

„Skála sebevrahů? Opravdu se tady tomu tak říká?“ hnědé oči se rozhlédly kolem, a přestože ještě před chvíli se mu tohle místo zdálo fascinující, najednou mu skály připadaly zlověstné a nevypočitatelné.

„Na to byste brzo přišel sám, stačilo by zůstat o něco dýl,“ muž se postavil. Byl neobvykle vysoký, hubený, ale statný, zejména v ramenou a pažích, přiléhavý neopren mu v těchto partiích jedině lichotil.

Sebral ze skály ploutve a síťku a zavelel: „Tudy.“

„Ne, díky,“ odpověděl Conor automaticky. Nehodlal následovat člověka, který se objevil tak neobvyklým způsobem a byl navíc od hlavy až k patám zabalený do gumy.

„Tudy,“ zopakoval mnohem hruběji, popadl ho velkou mokrou dlaní pod paží a vlekl ho za sebou jako neposlušné dítě.

„Nechte mě!“

„Podívejte!“ natočil ho k moři a Conor uviděl, jak se voda tiše sune za nimi a na místě, kde ještě před chvílí s klidem dřepěl a rozjímal nad krásami hloubek moře, vyčnívá už jen malý proužek suchého místa.

„Ještě tam pořád je místo,“ namítl proti své vůli zatvrzele, i když se mu lehce třepal hlas. Možná vztekem, možná strachem, možná ponížením, v dané situaci to mohly být taky všechny tři možnosti naráz.

„Dlouho tam nebude. Nezdržujte!“ zavrčel muž hlubokým hlasem a táhl ho dál za sebou.

„Nemusíte mě přece držet, nejsem malé dítě,“ protestoval a snažil se mu vysmeknout ze sevření. „Můžu jít sám.“

„Podle vašeho chování to není tak zřetelné, ale jak chcete,“ pustil ho.

V té samé chvíli Conor šlápl na mokré chaluhy a podjely mu nohy.

„Takhle se utopíte dřív, než příliv zatopí skály,“ poznamenal muž a vytáhl ho na poslední chvíli zase na nohy. Tyčil se nad ním v šířce svých ramen tak impozantně, že Conor na chvíli zase ztratil dech. Byl snad o půl hlavy menší, bylo těžké necítit z protější osoby respekt.

Přesto nedovolil své pýše, aby byla zašlapaná nějakým namyšleným panákem, co se neumí chovat, „To těžko,“ odsekl. „Jsem výborný plavec.“

Znovu se Conor pokusil o vykroucení z pevného sevření, ale tentokrát ho tajemný muž nepustil. „Já jsem na takovou koupel vybavený, ale vy ne. Víte vy vůbec, jak je ta voda ledová? Jste idiot?“

Conor s nelibostí sledoval, jak mu voda stoupá kolem nohou a vsakuje se do nových značkových sportovních bot. Nutno podotknout, že voda byla přesně tak ledová, jak ji muž vylíčil.

„Zasloužil byste, abych vás tam nechal,“ zamračil se na něj jeho zachránce. „Není ve vás ani špetka vděčnosti.“

„Zrovna jsem chtěl odejít, když jste se vynořil z moře jako nějaký strašidelný vrak,“ odbyl ho napruženě.

„No, to určitě! Civěl jste na moře jako zhypnotizovaná želva,“ rozčílil se. „Byl jste na té skále přilepený jako ty zatracené hnědé řasy. Dívejte se, sakra, pod nohy!“ sevřel znovu pevně jeho paži, když se Conor sklouznul po kluzkém kameni.

„Je to ještě daleko?“ Conor prudce oddechoval. Zachvěl se hrůzou, když zpozoroval, že stezka, po které původně přišel, je už pod ledovou vodou.

„Jen co přebrodíme tuhle louži,“ opáčil nazpět muž a brouzdal se bezstarostně vodou, které kolem nich kvapem přibývalo.

Louže nebyla hluboká, ale Conorovi se zdálo, že je vyplněná obzvlášť kluzkými řasami, jako by tomu osud právě chtěl, aby mu při každém kroku podkluzovaly nohy. Jednou dokonce už nezvládl udržet rovnováhu a padl na kolena. Pořádně si zmočil boty i džíny, než ho jeho průvodce zase vytáhl na nohy. Voda byla tak neskutečně ledová, že Conor vzdal i jakýkoliv protest nebo pichlavou poznámku. Končetiny mu snad pomalu cepeněly, protože cítil, jako by mu do nich bodalo tisíce jehel a postupně v nich ztrácel cit.

Nakonec skály přestaly klouzat a pod nohama měl suchou zem. Nikdy dřív za ni nebyl tak rád. „Proboha,“ ulehčeně vydechl. „To je najednou taková pohoda!“

„Měl jste z pekla štěstí,“ konstatoval muž a pustil mu paži. „Přijít o několik minut později, byla by z vás už jen lákavá potrava pro ryby.“

„To trochu přeháníte,“ ohrnul nos Conor, kterému se zase trochu vrátila barva do tváří a který posbíral zbytky své hrdosti. Když si všiml chladného pohledu zelených očí, polknul. „Ale děkuju vám,“ dodal tišeji.

Konečně měl možnost pořádně si ho prohlédnout. V tom neoprenu vypadal jako nějaký démon z vodních hlubin. Oči pod výrazným obočím najednou nebyly zelené, ale černé, jak se duhovky rozšířily, když si ho muž stejně tak z blízka prohlížel.

Z obličeje toho díky masce Conor neviděl příliš, ale bylo poznat, že měl muž výrazné rysy, bradu a lícní kosti. Na první pohled působily trochu moc drsně. Přísný úzký spodní ret, proti němuž se krojil trochu plnější vrchní, na okamžik olíznula špička jazyka. Něco na tom chlapovi Conora přitahovalo stejně jako nebezpečí temných vod, a zároveň ho jeho existence vytáčela do nebeských výšin, a to ani neznal jeho jméno.

„Ví ta osoba, na kterou – nebo kterého – jste čekal, kde vás najde?“

„Je to muž,“ odkašlal si Conor a prsty si prohrábl svoje zvlněné vlhké kučery. „A určitě to neví. Zatím se neznáme.“

„To celou věc poněkud komplikuje, ne?“

„Chci říct, že jsme se ještě nesetkali,“ vysvětloval dál Conor, ačkoliv vlastně netušil proč. Neměl povinnost to tomu chlapovi všechno vylíčit. „Zatím o mně nemá ani zdání.“

_Ale brzy mě pozná, a pak se bude divit._

„A proto jste seděl na Skále sebevrahů a čekal, že vám ten člověk, kterého vůbec neznáte, spadne odněkud z nebe? Nebo připluje po hladině?“ zakroutil hlavou. „Tak tomu říkám logika.“

Conor zvedl bojovně bradu. „Pro mě není až tak úplně neznámý. Vím, že bydlí v majáku. Čekal jsem, až se vrátí.“

„Ale tam bydlí Patrick Bouchard,“ povytáhl muž se zájmem obočí.

„Já vím,“ přikývl na oplátku menší z mužů. „Právě toho hledám.“

Nejraději by se toho chlapa ihned zbavil. Nohy měl promrzlé a potřeboval si z auta vzít suché boty. „Takže díky,“ dal se na ústup v teniskách za doprovodu čvachtajícího zvuku vody v nich.

„Co chcete Paddymu Bouchardovi?“ zavolal za ním.

„Do toho vám snad nic není,“ odpověděl mu Conor chladně přes rameno.

„Právě naopak,“ ohradil se muž. „Hledáte totiž mě.“

Najednou se vteřiny zdály nekonečně dlouhé, když promočený mladík ustrnul v pohybu. „Cože?“

„Já jsem Patrick Bouchard,“ odpověděl s úsměvem a odhalil nepravidelné, ale zářivě bílé zuby. Kus neoprenu mu sjel z tváře a jeden dlouhý pramen středně plavých vlasů si našel cestu ven.

Conor na něj hleděl fascinovaně, jako by zmrznul v čase. „To přece není možné,“ pronesl nakonec užasle.

„Co kdybychom pokračovali v rozhovoru u mě v majáku?“ navrhl s klidem. „Jestli tady ještě chvíli budu mrznout v napůl rozhaleném neoprenu, dostanu zápal plic.“

„Ale vy nemůžete být přece Patrick Bouchard,“ trval na svém Conor. „Na to jste příliš mladý!“

Vlastně sám netušil, kde přišel na představu, že by Patrick Bouchard měl být starý plešatý obtloustlý chlap, možná ne tak starý jako Jarod Bouchard, ale ta představa se mu zdála jasná jako facka. A přesto si uvědomoval, že se mu nikdo nikdy ani slůvkem nezmínil, že by Patrick Bouchard měl být starší chlap s pupkem a možná knírem. Jeho fantazie byla naprosto nepodložená.

„Jsem starší, než vypadám. To dělá ten spořádaný život,“ zažertoval a zdvihl na Conora koutek úst.

„Vyloučeno,“ pronášel dál přesvědčeně mladík.

„To vykládejte mým rodičům,“ pobavenost v hlase Patricka Boucharda byla znatelná. „Ale teď buďte rozumný a pojďte dovnitř do tepla. O mojí totožnosti se můžeme hádat i nad šálkem teplého čaje nebo kávy.“

Patrick zavěsil síťku na rameno a vyrazil, zatímco za ním Conor kráčel v tichosti a sledoval jeho plavný krok a pevný, osvalený a štíhlý zadek, který ho donutil kousnout se do spodního rtu. Tenhle mladý Bouchard nevypadal vysloveně jako filmová hvězda, ale pohyboval se atletickým krokem a každý nový nášlap pohnul svaly v té správné rovině, aby budil charismatickým dojmem. Když si Conor uvědomil, že se celou cestu k majáku zaobíral myšlenkami nad pozadím svého _nepřítele_ , úplně se nad sebou zastyděl.

Patrick Bouchard otevřel dveře a z majáku se s nadšeným štěkotem vyřítil světlý novofundlanďan a radostně kolem nich poskakoval.

„Přestaň, Merline!“ okřikl psa. „Nebojte se ho,“ otočil se na Conora. „Štěká jako potrefený, ale neublížil by ani mouše.“

Conor se přistihl, jak si psa prohlíží se zvednutými koutky rtů. „Merlin, vážně? A umí taky čarovat?“

„No, vykouzlil vám na rtech úsměv, takže bych řekl, že ano,“ mrknul na něj Patrick a v tentýž okamžik by Conor přísahal, že musel zrudnout až na zadku. Skoro jako by s ním ten chlap flirtoval.

„Běž, Merline, běž se provětrat,“ popostrčil muž psa ze dveří. „Tak pohyb, chlape,“ zabouchl za psem a štěkot po chvíli zeslábl.

„Vydržte, prosím,“ pokývl hlavou schovanou v neoprenu a vyprázdnil síťku do kbelíku z rudé umělé hmoty na zemi.

Přízemí majáku bylo zařízené jako laboratoř. Do kruhových zdí byly zabudované dřevěné pulty, na kterých ležely mísy s čímsi, co Conorovým netrénovaným očím připomínalo smetí z pláže. Po stranách byly mikroskopy, ne jeden, dva nebo tři, ale rovné čtyři. Na kraji stolu byl položený laptop a vedle něj kovová kartotéka s šanony. Všude po prostoru byly rozházené ulity, mušle, kameny a sem tam i nějaká vycpanina nebo kostra ptáka.

„Tudy,“ Patrick ukázal na kovový žebřík natřený zářivě červenou barvou, stejnou, jakou byly natřené dveře zvenčí. Ponoukl Conora, aby vyšplhal první, a pak se vydal za ním. „Dá to práci, než vylezete úplně nahoru, trochu ta madla kloužou.“

První patro bylo zařízené jako kuchyň a jídelna zároveň. Uprostřed byl masivní stůl, dvě rovné nalakované dřevěné židle a malý sporák na kraji. Pán domu se naklonil k propan-butanovým kamínkům a zatopil. A zatímco na vrchol postavil hliníkovou konvici s vodou, nechal zároveň oheň, aby vyhříval místnost.

„Nevím, jak vám, ale mně je zima,“ poznamenal.

„Mně taky,“ připustil neochotně Conor omámený okolím, vybavením, hostitelem i vším, co se mu doposud přihodilo.

„Sundejte si ty boty,“ ukázal Patrick k jeho nohám. „A džíny. Usuším vám to nad kamny,“ natáhl se do police a podal si fleecovou deku, kterou mu podal. „Hoďte to na sebe, kalhoty vám brzo uschnou. S botami to chvíli potrvá.“

„Džíny nemám tak mokré,“ snažil se bránit mladík s navlhlými kudrnami. „Není třeba je sušit,“ prohlásil nakonec rozhodně a stáhl si pouze boty, které muži s tím prozíravým pohledem podal.

„Jak je libo,“ pohnul rameny hostitel a narovnal se s hbitostí, kterou by mu i mladší Conor mohl závidět. O to víc bylo znatelné, s jakou grácií se ten muž pohybuje. „Jestli chcete trochu pomoct, než se převléknu, tak káva je támhle u dřezu, stejně jako hrnky. Můžete nám udělat kávu.“

„Díky, ale já nebudu pít kávu.“

„Ale budete a udělte dobře. Mám nejlepší kávu v celém Novém Founlandu.“

„Já zatraceně nechci žádnou…“ opakoval se Conor, ale Patrick už byl dávno pryč. Zavrčel si takříkajíc pod nos a přesunul se k dřezu, kde vše obstaral, přestože mu rozum radil, aby se natáhl pro své promočené boty a co nejrychleji zmizel.

Ale den byl dlouhý, on byl zkřehlý, unavený a rozzlobený. Šálek kávy by mu vlastně bodnul, a pokud si tatínkův bohatý mazánek pořizuje kávu, která nemá v celém okrese konkurenci, tak kdo je, aby takový komfort odmítl. A to se ani neohlédl na fakt, že mu vlastně byla pořád docela zima a z kamen šlo příjemné teplo.

Během doby, kdy čekal, než začne voda pořádně vřít, se znovu ohlížel po okolí. Vypadalo to, jako by maják měl více oken, než bylo běžně zvykem. Do místnosti proudilo světlo, i když bylo venku pod mrakem. K jednomu z nich přistoupil a podíval se ven. Nebylo vidět vůbec nic. Na okenních tabulkách se držela mlha jako chomáče bílé bavlny. Jako kdyby jedinou skutečnou entitou a středobodem všeho byl maják a vše ostatní vzdálené na kilometry byla jen nějaká těkavá a nezničitelná hmota trýznivého vesmíru.

K majáku nedoléhaly ani žádné zvuky, jen někde v dálce spíš jen podvědomě Conor vnímal nárazy vln vody, ale jinak bylo všude ticho. Dokonce nebylo slyšet ani racky.

Bezděky se zachvěl a vrátil se k teplým kamnům, odkud nevyzařovala taková lstivá lezavost. Vnímal prudké teplo na vlastních stehnech a pozorně sledoval, jak z džínoviny stoupá pára při jejich postupném schnutí. Voda na kamnech už dávno vřela a Conor se zvedl, aby jí zalil hrnky s kávou.

Patrick slézal po červeně natřeném žebříku tiše jako lstivá kočka. Conor, který k němu stál zády u dřezu, nezaznamenal žádný pohyb ani pochybný zvuk. A pak se zčistajasna vedle něj objevila vysoká postava v černém roláku s dlouhými plavými vlasy přes ramena. V prvním okamžiku se lekl, div nezařval, ale na poslední okamžik se ovládl.

Patrick Bouchard vypadal – teď když stál přímo u něj – ještě vyšší. Vlhké plavé vlasy mu rámovaly ostré rysy ve tváři a v momentě, kdy se Conor na něj ohlédnul, měl co dělat, aby se mu nepodlomila kolena.

V neoprenu vypadal muž solidně i tak, ale teď, když byla vidět celá jeho tvář i s vlasy a postavu mu nezahalovala umělá guma, působil dvakrát tak charismaticky. A i když Conor k tomu člověku v podstatě cítil jakýsi psychický odpor, tělo si jaksi dělalo, co chtělo.

Teplo se mu vlévalo do tváří a nervózně polknul. To mu ještě tak scházelo, aby s ním cloumaly hormony, když to nejméně potřebuje.

Takže v momentě, kdy svému hostiteli podával jeden ze zalitých hrníčků, se rozhodl zeptat, kde je koupelna, protože měl nutkání si v soukromí tak trochu naliskat pár facek, aby se vzpamatoval.

„O patro výš, nad obývákem. Malé dveře na konci ložnice,“ poslal ho nahoru.

Conor poděkoval a začal rychle šplhat po železném žebříku, než si druhý muž stihne všimnout jeho nepohodlí a očividných reakcí těla.

Jakmile vyšplhal nahoru, krátce se zastavil, aby si prohlédl obývací pokoj. Byl poměrně moderně zařízený, oproti zbytku majáku, který měl tu čest zatím vidět. Ale nebyl přeplácaný ani zbytečně přepychový, spíše účelně vybavený. Působil rozhodně komfortně a útulně.

Ve svém stavu neměl moc chuť fantazírovat nad tím, co všechno se asi odehrálo na dvojlůžkové posteli v rohu a proč je potah z lůžka stažený na zem.

Když si všiml nedalekých dveří, ke kterým ho Patrick původně poslal, zapadl v mžiku oka za ně a opřel se před zrcadlem o malé umyvadlo. Propláchnul si obličej vodou, zatímco sledoval svůj odraz v zrcadle. Viděl, jak se mu už tak běžně zvlněné vlasy ve vlhkých prstýncích kroutí na temeni a že má tváře až moc vláčně a růžové. Už dlouho nepůsobil tak zdravě a atraktivně. Ironicky se mu hlavou prohnala myšlenka o tom, že mu zdejší podnebí a společnost očividně svědčí.

Rozkročil se a zhluboka se nadechl, aby zpracoval vlastní nečekané vzrušení a tok myšlenek.

Zatraceně, tohle mu byl čert dlužen.


	4. 4. kapitola

Při návratu do kuchyně ho uvítala známá vůně čerstvě uvařené kávy, která se linula z jejich šálků, přestože ta jeho už musela pomalu vychladnout.

„Máte štěstí,“ řekl Patrick. „Lorně se dnes ráno povedly úžasné borůvkové vdolky. Takové jste ještě nejedl.“

Na nízkém stolku už ležel podnos s konvicí další teplé kávy a džbánkem smetany.

Patrick Bouchard mu podal tácek se dvěma vdolečky a ukázal na talířek vedle. „Vezměte si, a pak to někam položte. A posaďte se.“

Conor nebyl dvakrát nadšený, že ho ten chlap neustále komanduje, ale i přesto mlčky položil tácek na zem vedle stolečku poté, co si oba dva vdolky dal na talíř, ale tím to haslo.

„Sladíte?“

„Ne,“ odpověděl tmavovlasý mladík stroze.

„Bezva. Ani já ne. Stejně tady asi žádný cukr nemám.“

Conorovi se hlavou prohnala jedovatá otázka, proč mu ten chlap teda nabízí cukr, když ani žádný nevede, ale promlčel to. Atmosféra mezi nimi začínala být až příliš družná. „Podívejte se, pane Boucharde…“ začal chladně.

„Paddy,“ opravil ho a upil ze své kávy. „Dolijte si kávu, dokud je teplá. Vdolky jsem taky ohřál, na pultu jich ještě pár je, kdybyste chtěl.“

„Už jsem měl dva v obchodě.“

„Tak snězte třetí.“

„Sakra, co je mi po vdolcích,“ vyštěkl nervózně, ten mužskej ho iritoval. A stačil fakt, že pohled do jeho očí v Conorovi vyvolával podivný třas. „Potřebuju si s vámi o něčem promluvit.“

„Při potápění vždycky vyhládnu,“ zašklebil se plavovlasý muž a vzal si z jeho talířku vdolek. „Nejsem schopný přemýšlet, dokud nedostanu něco do žaludku. Mimochodem, vůbec nevím, jak se jmenujete.“

„A to vás zajímá až teď, když jste si mě pozval domů?“

„Trochu jste mě rozptýlil,“ přiznal s úsměvem a Conora při tom úsměvu zasvrbělo v břiše.

„Conor Meadows.“

„Hezké jméno, hodí se k vám. Podle přízvuku hádám, že nejste místní.“

„Přiletěl jsem z Anglie, protože pátrám po…“

„…po Patricku Bouchardovi, já vím. Právě jste ho našel.“

„Ne, nenašel,“ odvětil přísně Conor. „Vy nejste ten Bouchard, kterého hledám. Na to jste příliš mladý.“

„Já bych řekl, že je mi tak akorát,“ řekl hravě s pusou plnou vdolků.

Hnědooký mladík se na Patricka nasupeně podíval. „Bouchard, kterého hledám, byl v roce 1945 vojákem. Pokud jste teda nezdědil zázračné geny, díky kterým nestárnete.“

„Tak to je smůla, nikdy jsem nebyl na vojně.“

„Vy jste tehdy ještě nebyl ani na světě,“ jeho pobavené jednání mu začalo jít na nervy. „Navíc vaše iniciály neodpovídají.“

„Jo, to jsem byl ještě na houbách. Tak proč jste mě hledal, když očividně nespadám do vašeho hledáčku?“

„Protože vše ostatní odpovídá a byl jsem zvědavý,“ Conor věděl, že tohle není ten muž, kvůli kterému vážil takovou cestu přes moře, ale potřeboval se ujistit a přece mu nemohl hned vyklopit celou pravdu, že? Pokud byl příliš mladý, mohl někdo z jeho rodiny být právě ten, koho hledá. „Váš otec se jmenuje Jarod?“

Patrickovi vyletělo jedno obočí do čela. Na okamžik se zatvářil kamenně, což vybočilo z jeho běžného rozjařeného chování. „Ne. Jmenuje se Patrick jako já. A narodil se v roce 1952, takže to nemůže být ani on. Poslouchejte, budete jíst ten vdolek?“

„Jen si ho vezměte, prosím vás!“ podstrčil talířek přímo před Patricka. Najednou mu blesklo myslí. „Máte dědečka?“

Tázaný se pořádně zakousl do vdolku a zahuhlal, což Conora ještě víc vytočilo. „To má snad každý, ne?

„Jestli ho máte tady,“ opáčil netrpělivě mladík.

„Ne, to ne.“

Začínal být vyhýbavý, nebo se to Conorovi jen zdálo?

„Proč ho tak strašně sháníte?“

Mladík začal být nezvykle opatrný. Za normálních okolností by ze sebe bez váhání všechno vyklopil, ale tenhle chlap v něm nevzbuzoval důvěru. A mohl se tvářit a usmívat, jak chtěl. Zrádné libido stranou.

Co když Jarod Bouchard byl opravdu jeho dědečkem? Vždyť mu vlastně na otázku neodpověděl, že? Co udělá, když mu řekne, proč ho tak zoufale shání? Nebylo pravděpodobné, že by mu jen tak beze všeho poskytl kýžené informace, které by mohly uškodit jeho blízkému příbuznému.

„Zdá se, že přes válku znal moji babičku,“ opáčil s hranou bezstarostností. „Myslel jsem, že by bylo zajímavé se s ním setkat a… A taky jsem to babičce slíbil,“ hlas se mu zadrhnul, přestože se snažil ovládat.

Patrick semkl ruce poté, co si je otřel do kalhot jako malé dítě. Conor si nemohl nevšimnout, že měl moc hezké ruce. Pevné a velké s dlouhými prsty a vyčnělými klouby. „Vy jste letěl takovou dálku jenom kvůli tomu, abyste se setkal se známým své babičky?“

„Ne tak úplně. Jsem novinář, vyslal mě sem můj vydavatel, abych napsal něco o životě v Kanadě a spojil jsem příjemné s užitečným.“

Nebylo to úplně podle pravdy, ale taky to nebyla úplně lež.

„A co vás tak nejvíc zajímá?“ opřel se o židli, zatímco si prohrábl dlouhé středně plavé vlasy, a zkoumavě si ho prohlížel. Když zamrkal, nebylo možné si nevšimnout, že má dlouhé husté řasy černé jako saze, což bylo vzhledem k barvě jeho vlasů dost neobvyklé.

„Jen tak. Prostředí, zvyky, lidi,“ usrkl si ledabyle kávy. „Problémy v malých městech, feminismus, rasismus, homofobie, kriminalita. A tak…“

„A v Divokém přístavu vás něco zaujalo?“ vstal a přistoupil k oknu.

„Ještě nevím, zrovna jsem přijel.“

„A nějakou chvíli se asi zdržíte.“

„Prosím?“ Conor se k němu připojil s hrnkem kávy v ruce, byť už byla dávno studená. Bavlněné chomáčky mlhy se změnily v neproniknutelnou ocelově šedou masu.

„Tomuhle se tady říká peřina,“ poukázal na ten nečas venku. „V tomhle nemůžete odjet.“

„Jsem Angličan, na mlhu a lezavé počasí jsem zvyklý,“ odpověděl s klidem. „Pojedu krokem a-…“

„A sjedete ze srázu,“ dodal vyšší muž a jeho zelené oči se zabodly do těch hnědých. „Je mi líto, Conore, nikam se nepojede. Neradi lovíme turisty z moře. Dělají nám na pobřeží nepořádek.“

„Ale já se musím dostat zpátky do Halifaxu,“ namítl. A zahájit pátrání zase od začátku, prohnalo se mu hlavou. Čím déle o tom přemýšlel, tím méně pravděpodobné mu připadalo, že by Patrickův dědeček byl tím mužem, kterého potřebuje. Patrick působil jako správný chlap a jistě by se o tom zmínil, vždyť na něj zahrál dokonalé divadlo.

Zbývaly mu už jen dva týdny. Musel ho najít, dokud měl příležitost.

„Tak budete v Halifaxu o den později. Takové mlhy většinou netrvají dlouho.“

Patrick Bouchard se tvářil způsobem, ze kterého Conor vyčetl, že by byl snad schopný ho tady držet i násilím. „V tom případě si musím najít hotel,“ podotkl. Přisunul si hrníček s kávou ke rtům a dopil ji do dna, načež se vrátil ke konvici a nalil si další.

„Asi vás zklamu, ale v Divokém přístavu nic takového nemáme.“

„Ale tady zůstat nemůžu…“ prohlásil rozhodně.

Blonďák zvedl obočí v předstíraném zděšení. „Jak nevhodný nápad! Dokonce mám jen jednu postel!“

_Právě, já vím!_

Ta myšlenka se Conorovi zaryla hluboko v představách, kde se ráno budil vedle toho zatraceně přitažlivého chlapa a rozpačitě před ním skrýval ranní erekci. Nebo možná i tu noční. Podle stavu postele se zdálo, že se Patrick Bouchard během noci dost roztahoval.

Měl tu smůlu, že ihned zrudnul a ty rozpaky na něm byly ihned vidět. „Nic takového mě nenapadlo!“ opáčil přehnaně.

„Ovšemže ne. Uklidněte se,“ zazubil se. „Lorna, ta co má obchod, se vám postará o nocleh.“

„To snad nebude nutné,“ vzpíral se dál Conor.

„Ale bude.“

„Tak… Tak dobře,“ jelikož byl sám dost tvrdohlavý, správně vytušil, že s druhým mužem nic nepohne. Nemělo cenu se s ním dál dohadovat. Odejde směrem k obchodu jako gesto dobré vůle. Určitě ho nebude doprovázet, takže při první příležitosti skočí do auta a zmizí. Mlha se postará o to, aby nebyl vidět.

Dopil druhý hrnek kávy a odložil ho stranou. „Raději půjdu a zařídím si ten nocleh.“

„Nejdřív tam zavoláme,“ jen o pár let starší muž se na něj lišácky pousmál. „Abyste nám neuklouznul na Skále sebevrahů.“

„Není třeba volat,“ řekl překotně a snažil se ho přemluvit, ale jak vidno to nemělo na něj dopad. Provinile se přitom zatvářil. „Opravdu, už jsem vás stejně obral o spoustu času, který jste mohl strávit daleko příjemněji.“

„Kdo říká, že jsem si ho neužil?“

To s ním Bouchard… Flirtoval? Vždyť ten chlap byl hotové chodící heterácké klišé.

Usmál se. Ten úsměv mladíkovi připadal až podezřele mazaný. „Jsem pánem svého času, mám totiž dovolenou. Kromě toho není moc příjemné trávit večer v Lornině obchodě. Klidně můžete zůstat, tady je aspoň teplo. Přečtete si časopisy, nebo nějakou knížku. Nebo si vylezete nahoru a pustíte si na dívídíčku nějaký film.“

„Není nad domácí pohodlí,“ opáčil jízlivě Conor a nakrčil přitom nos.

„Máte naprostou pravdu,“ druhý muž se přátelsky usmál.

Chvíli na to se na čas vytratil. Zavolal do obchodu a zařídil mu nocleh. Pak řekl, že bude na něčem v přízemí pracovat.

„Myslel jsem, že máte dovolenou,“ vyčetl mu.

„Taky, že ano. Ale ve volné čase si hraju na přírodovědce. Našel jsem při potápění pár zajímavých vzorků. Rád bych se na ně podíval.“

„Jaké vzorky?“

„Především zajímavé druhy řas a pak jednoho mlže, kterého chci pitvat. Chcete se podívat?“ podíval se vyzývavě.

„Ne, díky,“ mladík s tmavými vlnami za uchem se otřásl odporem. „Pitvání mlžů nepatří zrovna mezi mé oblíbené činnosti.“

„Jednou mi snad prozradíte, co patří mezi vaše nejoblíbenější činnosti,“ poznamenal tiše a znovu se usmál tím úsměvem, který vyvolával zimomřiví. „Snad bychom je mohli dělat společně.“

Definitivně s ním flirtoval!

Upíral na Conora naprosto nevinný pohled, ale Conor mu to nežral.

„Budu si něco číst,“ prohlásil, čapl první časopis, který byl po ruce a začal v něm listovat. „Jděte si klidně za svým mužem… Eh, totiž mlžem.“

Zrudl.

Patrick Bouchard se znovu vyzývavě zazubil, pak se otočil na patě a odešel. Když utichlo klapání bot na žebříku, Conor odhodil časopis bokem. Neměl na nějaké čtení vůbec náladu. Od chvíle, co přišel na to, že jeho stopa byla hluchá, cítil, jak v něm narůstá neklid.

Kdyby ho ten chlap nedonutil, aby zůstal , už by byl na cestě do St.John’s. Nechal by za sebou tyhle bezútěšné útesy i jeho úlisné úsměvy a co nejrychleji by se vrátil do Halifaxu.

Bude si muset ještě jednou promyslet svůj plán. Možná zajde do nějaké detektivní kanceláře a s její pomocí najde pravého Jaroda Boucharda. Slíbil to Rondě. No dobrá, neslíbil jí to až tak na sto procent, ale udělat to musel. Už kvůli sobě. Jen tak měl pocit, že splatí babičce její péči a všechna ta léta lásky.

Ale už mu zbývalo jen dvanáct dní.

Přecházel po malém kulatém pokoji jako zvíře uvězněné v kleci. Hlavou se mu honily myšlenky pojednávající o tom, jak je Patrick Bouchard nezodpovědný. Klidně si do svého příbytku pozve cizí osobu, o které nic neví, a nechá ji o samotě. Co kdyby byl Conor zloděj, jednoduše mu to tady vybílil, a pak zmizel? Bylo by to tak snadné, mlha nebo ne.

Obrátil se k malým knihovnám po stranách a občas vzal do ruky nějakou knížku, prolistoval nějaký časopis. Většina zdejší literatury se týkala přírody, ale našel tady i nějaké historické romány, poezii nebo noviny zaměřené na politiku. Zdálo se, že jeho hostitel četl všechno a zajímal se o všeobecný přehled.

Kdyby měl Conor víc času, možná by ho bavilo poznat ho líp, zejména poté, co v něm vyvolával takové šimravé pocity na dně žaludku. Ale na to teď neměl čas ani pomyšlení. Nemohl obětovat ani minutu, protože jeho křížová výprava byla přednější a on nebyl na dovolené.

Nesměl zapomenout, že se přišel mstít.

Klesl na židli a promnul si krk. Snažil se uvolnit napětí v šíji, jak se kdysi učil na hodinách jógy, kam ho dotáhl jeho dávný partner, který si to mimochodem za jeho zády rozdával s jejich učitelem jógy. Zdálo se, že je ten kurz uvolnil oba dva víc, než by čekali.

Nezabralo to okamžitě, ale pohodlná židle a sálající kamna udělaly své. Víčka mu ztěžkla a pozvolna upadl do neklidného spánku.

***

Hlavu měl svěšenou na rameni a řasy mu vrhaly stín na obličej, zatímco v kamnech plápolal oheň. A tak ho našel Patrick Bouchard.

„Za chvíli je čaj,“ zvolal. Nalil vodu do konvice a postavil ji na sporák.

Conor sebou trhnul, zmateně se rozhlížel kolem sebe, jako by si nemohl za boha vybavit, co se posledního půl dne dělo. Několikrát zamrkal, než mu to došlo. „Jak dlouho jsem spal?“

V místnosti bylo šero.

Hostitel vybral ze skříňky sušený čaj a začal oplachovat hrníčky od kávy. „Asi tři hodiny.“

Mladík vyskočil a poodešel k oknu. Cestou zakopl o Merlina, který ležel roztažený na koberečku a vyhříval se. Pes kvíkl a oskočil. Conor se mu naléhavě začal omlouvat a dva údery srdce poté, co se zase vzpamatoval, přiskočil k oknu. Za oknem stála mlha mléčná a pevná jako zděná zeď. „Je to ještě horší, než předtím,“ vzdychl zoufale.

„Hm, zdá se, že ano,“ naplnil džbán mlékem. „Dáváte si mléko do čaje? A předem nebo až do čaje? Bohužel citron nemám.“

Conora čaj vůbec nezajímal. „Nevíte, jak má být zítra? Zvedne se to? Neposlouchal jste předpověď počasí?“

„Vy byste toho chtěl vědět. Nemám nejmenší tušení, ale dny jako takové jdou obvykle v párech,“ Paddy se nahnul, aby rozsvítil jedno z mosazných svítidel na zdi. Hned na to se kolem rozlilo hřejivé teplo a zdůraznilo jeho výrazné lícní kosti a bradu. „Nejlepší, co se dá v mlze dělat, je sedět doma.“

„Já nemám čas tady lelkovat,“ vztekal se mladík. „Copak to nechápete?" 

Nervózně si přejel rukou v tmavých prstýncích za uchem. Nedokázal se dívat do těch upřených zelených očí. Měl pocit, jako by mu Bouchard viděl až do střev.

Ten však jen vypláchl konvici horkou vodou, ponořil do ní sítko se sypaným čajem a opáčil: „Opravdu nechápu, proč je to tak důležité. Vždyť je to jenom nějaký známý vaší babičky. Chováte se, jako by na něm závisela vaše budoucnost.“

Conorovo srdce splašeně uhánělo jako o závod. „Slíbil jsem to babičce. Slíbil jsem to,“ chabě se bránil, hlas zněl zlomeně. Na jiný argument se nezmohl.

„Proč tady není s vámi, když jí na tom tak záleží?“

Hnědé oči, jejichž okraje se zbarvovaly do jantarových odstínů, se znovu střetly s jeho tváří. Než něco odpověděl, bylo vidět, jak mu ztuhla ramena. „Zemřela před čtyřmi měsíci.“

„To je mi líto,“ v jeho hlase zazněly opravdové sympatie. „Měl jste ji asi moc rád.“

Přikývl, než začal mrkat, aby zahnal zrádné slzy. Nemohl tady brečet před cizím chlapem. „Vychovala mě.“

„Pak to chápu. Musíte jejího přítele najít,“ nalil vroucí vodu do konvice a postavil ji na stůl k hrníčkům.

„To se vám snadno řekne,“ snažil se to zamluvit nahněvaně, aby zakryl rozechvělost, která se svezla každým pórem jeho bytí. „Zbývají mi necelé dva týdny a moje stopa nevyšla. Nevím, kde začít. Nemůžu přece prohledávat všechny kanadské provincie.“

„To nebude zapotřebí,“ řekl Patrick ledabyle. „Jsem si naprosto jistý, že tenhle Jarod Bouchard, kterého hledáte, je můj dědeček,“ začal rozlévat čaj do hrnečků a mrknul na něj.

„A brzy se vrátí z dovolené v Evropě,“ dodal mimoděk. „Dáte si to mléko?“


	5. 5. kapitola

Zuřivě se na něj podíval. „Váš dědeček?“

„Ano, můj děda. Příjemný chlapík, bude se vám líbit.“

Nejraději by ho teď vší silou praštil. K čemu byl ten zbytečný tyjátr?

„Proč jste to k čertu neřekl hned?!“

„Musel jsem si dát pozor.“

„Dát si pozor? Proč?“ najednou si uvědomil, že zvýšil rozezleně hlas.

„Před vámi. Řekl jste, že jste novinář a Foundland iTrade nestojí zrovna dvakrát o takovou pozornost.“

„A co má být zač, ta záhadná Foundland iTrade?“ zeptal se s bojovným výrazem, přičemž skřípal stoličkami ve snaze se trochu zklidnit.

„Rodinná firma. Mezi jinými vlastníme rozsáhlá přístavní zařízení v Halifaxu.“

„Takže jste bohatí? Pořádní pracháči?“

„To je řečeno poněkud neomaleně,“ ohradil se Patrick Bouchard, „ale… Vlastně ano. Nicméně se snažíme držet v ústraní. Děda nesnáší publicitu.“  
Conor sevřel pěsti, až se mu nehty vryly do dlaní. Kypěla v něm krev při představě, jak si celá rodina Bouchardů seděla na tom balíku peněz, zatímco jeho babička Ronda celý život počítala každou penci.

„Můžu vás ujistit, že nemám v úmyslu psát o vašem dědečkovi, ani o jeho firmě,“ pronesl upjatě.  
„Dědeček je už v důchodu. O firmu se starám teď já,“ řekl Patrick.

„Ať je to kdokoliv,“ tmavovlasý mladík si podrážděně zahrnul pramen vlasů za ucho.

„O mně můžete klidně napsat,“ podal mu hrníček s čajem. „Život v majáku, vlk samotář toužící po větším dobrodružství, než mu můžou poskytnout mlži. Něco na ten způsob.“

„Tak proč si sem někoho nepozvete, když se cítíte tak osamělý?“ odfrknul si Conor.

Vyšší muž ho chvíli upřeně pozoroval, jako kdyby si chtěl vrýt do paměti každou konturu jeho tváře, a pak dodal: „S _někým_ jsem skoncoval a na dalšího _někoho_ teprve čekám. A co vy?“

„Já?“

„Ano. Pohledný mladý muž jako vy má určitě hejno nápadnic, které dychtí po tom, aby s ním trávily čas v osamělých majácích.“

Conor už měl na jazyku poznámku o tom, že ho nějaké nápadnice nikdy nezajímaly, ale v posledním okamžiku si to rozmyslel. Neměl důvod to tomu chlapovi vysvětlovat a mohl si být přitažlivý, jak chtěl, faktem zůstávalo, že jeho rodina mohla za mizérii, kterou jeho babička musela prožívat.

„Zůstaly v Anglii,“ řekl a přijal šálek čaje, do kterého si nalil mléko. „Kromě toho musím-…“

„Já vím, najít starého přítele své babičky,“ pronikavě se na něj podíval.  
A Conor měl na okamžik pocit, že mu Patrick vidí až do žaludku.  
„Moc jste mi pomohl. Aspoň ho nemusím hledat jako jehlu v kupce sena,“ uznal nakonec zdráhavě.

„To bych vám přece neudělal… Teď, když jsem poznal, jaký jste,“ nepřestával na něj upírat pohled a Conor měl co dělat, aby neodvrátil zrak od jeho očí, které se blýskaly jako letní vodní hladina.

„Myslíte, že mě znáte?“

„Věřím, že jste upřímný,“ odvětil Bouchard. „A že nemáte žádné postranní úmysly.“

Mladík doufal, že náhlou červeň v jeho tvářích bude ten chlap připisovat účinkům tepla kolem kamen. „Nejde mi o žádná senzační odhalení,“ vysvětloval. „Chci do své reportáže vnést jenom trochu místní atmosféry.“

„Není co odhalovat,“ řekl klidně a zelenýma očima znovu vyhledal ten hnědý pohled.

_To si jenom myslíš, snobíku._

„O tom nepochybuju,“ ujistil ho.

Nevěděl, jestli ho litovat, nebo mu to přát, koneckonců, doteď byl Patrick Bouchard na něj slušný a byl k němu pohostinný, zřejmě padlo jablko daleko od stromu. Bude překvapený, až zjistí pravdu.

Vyšší z mužů si lokl čaje a jako by nic se zeptal: „Kdy jste to říkal, že měl děda potkat vaši babičku?“

„V roce 1944 nebo 1945. Byl přece přes válku v Anglii, nebo ne?“ bylo mu jasné, co odpoví. J. Bouchard mohl lhát o čemkoliv jiném, ale svoji službu v armádě nemohl nijak zatajit.

„Ano, ale jenom krátce, co vím,“ pokýval Patrick. „Než byl konec války, šel na evropskou frontu.“

Akorát tak dost, aby stačil podvést Rondu a obrátit jí život naruby. „Těším se, že ho uvidím.

Takhle to bude lepší, jen ať si Patrick Bouchard myslí, že se Conor na něj těší.

„Vrátí se asi za týden. Cestuje s mými rodiči po norských fjordech.“

Conor na to skoro zapomněl, kdyby se mu znovu nevybavila zmínka jejich služebné. „To je báječné.“

Dalo mu hodně práce, aby jeho poznámka nevyzněla příliš ledově, nebo aby na tváři udržel přívětivý výraz. Protože když si vzpomněl, jak musela Ronda škudlit, aby našetřila na týdenní dovolenou v Cornwallu, udělalo se mu nevolno.

„Táta však musel mámu málem unést, aby ji někam vůbec dostal,“ pokračoval nenuceně. „Srdce jí krvácí, když musí opustit svoji zahradu, zvlášť pak na podzim.“

„Fjordy jí to určitě vynahradí,“ usmál se na _Paddyho_. Jeho matka musela být velice zhýčkaná ženská. Tenhle typ ženských vždycky nesnášel.

Patrick se sklonil, aby poškrábal Merlina mezi ušima, než se zeptal. „Co vás trápí, Conore?“

Proboha, opravdu je na mladíkově tváři všechno tak vidět? Je opravdu znát, že s ním lomcuje spravedlivé rozhořčení?

„Nic zvláštního,“ mrkl na hodinky. „Už abych raději šel. Budou mít o mě strach.“

„Nebudou, vědí, že jste se mnou.“

Zkusil to ještě jednou, hlasitěji: „Rád bych se vrátil do obchodu, prosím.“

„V pořádku,“ vyskočil ten vlezlý chlap. „Jestli chcete jenom tohle…“

„Ano,“ pronesl jistě, nicméně nenamítal, když ho šel doprovodit.

V mlze by asi těžko sám hledal cestu. I při silné baterce, kterou vzal Patrick s sebou, sotva viděli, kudy kráčí. Ale muž i pes se pohybovali jistě jako by znali cestu nazpaměť i poslepu, což byla zřejmě i pravda. Na okamžik si Conor dovolil se do Patricka zavěsit a byl rád, že je tam s ním a že ho vyvede z té mléčné peřiny, která se rozprostírala všude okolo. I navzdory tomu, že patřil do té nešťastné rodiny.

„Díky za čaj,“ řekl, když stáli před obchodem. „A za usušené boty.“

Legračně se uklonil jako rytíř z pohádky, a podal mu kufr, který vytáhli nakonec z auta. „Jste kdykoliv víc než vítaný, Conore,“ krátce se na něj usmál a zmizel v husté mlze s Merlinem v patách.

***

V obchodě sedělo několik hostů. Někteří popíjeli kávu, jiní se jen tak opírali o pult a povídali si. A všichni do jednoho vzhlédli, když Conor otevřel dveře.

„Ahoj, Conore,“ přivítala ho Lorna s úsměvem. „Už jste tady.“

„Zdravím,“ Conor za sebou zavřel dveře a vešel. V místnosti najednou zavládlo ticho a přítomní si ho začali s neskrývanou zvědavostí prohlížet. Byl z toho nesvůj.

„Tohle je Conor,“ informovala je Lorna. „Čeká, až se v Divokém přístavu zvedne mlha.

„No jo. Přišel jste zrovínka, dyž tady máme ten svůj nečas,“ řekl ošlehaný stařec usazený vedle rozložitých kamen, ze kterých se linulo teplo.

„Jak dlouho myslíte, že to potrvá?“ zajímal se mladík, i když už to teď bylo vlastně jedno. Jarod Bouchard se vrátí až za týden a do té doby nikam nemusel spěchat.

„Několik dnů, možná víc, čert ví,“ pokrčil stařec rameny a odkašlal si.

„Jste zdaleka? Máte ňákej divnej přízvuk,“ oslovila ho nečekaně a hlavně podezřívavě zavalitá žena v nepromokavém pánském plášti.

„Z Anglie,“ vložila se do toho Lorna a utřela hadrem pult. „Přijel na návštěvu.“

„V Anglii sem nikdá nebyla,“ zareagovala na to žena.

„Tys snad nebyla ani v St.John’s, Claro,“ poznamenala s pobaveným úculem Lorna. „Přestaňte na toho ubohýho kluka civět jako by ho vyplavilo moře nebo co,“ pak se podívala přímo na Conora. „Chcete si složit věci?“

„To by bylo skvělé, díky,“ přikývl.

„Tak pojďte a těch keců si nevšímejte, sme malá komunita a každej novej vobličej vzbudí podzvižení.“

Vedla ho po strmých schodech nahoru do mezipatra, kde se zastavili na odpočívadle u opracovaných dveří z mahagonu.

„To je dceřin pokoj,“ otočila klíčem, až to cvaklo. „Teď je ve škole. Studuje na univerzitě ňáký sociální obory,“ dodala s nezaměnitelnou pýchou ve hlase. „První študovaná v naší rodině.“

Pokojík byl malý, ale čistý a útulný. Na zdech visely plakáty rockových hvězd a na posteli seděla stará panenka.

„Koupelna je dole přes halu. Ale voda eště nebude teplá. Ten zatracenej bojler se nechtěl rozjet skoro celej den. Můžu vám udělat k večeři krabí karbanátky? Jinak máme hamburger,“ otočila se ještě ve dveřích.

„Raději ty karbanátky, když budete tak hodná,“ pousmál se na ni Conor.

„To bych řekla,“ uznale kývla žena, a pak za sebou zavřela dveře.

Když Conor konečně osaměl, rozhlédl se kolem sebe. Odtáhl kufr nedaleko k posteli a vytáhl z něj čisté suché oblečení, do kterého by se na večeři mohl převléknout. A po zbytek času si procházel veškeré materiály, které díky detektivní kanceláři získal.

Už brzy. Už brzy se tomu bezcharakternímu a zazobanému prevítovi pomstí. Už brzy bude mít příležitost mu to pořádně vytmavit.

***

Když sešel dolů na večeři, Lorna mu představila další příchozí.

„Todle je můj muž, Mark,“ řekla. Muž jako hora se na ni přívětivě usmál. „A tady tohle je naše nejmladší, Brenda.“

Brenda byla hezká, ale nevrlá mladá holka okolo patnácti. Lhostejně se na Conora podívala, a pak se opět věnovala svým čerstvě nalakovaným nehtům, což z jejího pohledu byla zřejmě nesmírně vzrušující činnost.

„Lorna říkala, že jste přijel z Anglie,“ zaburácel Markův hlas. „Tam bych se jednou rád podíval.“

„Já bych si vybrala Los Angeles nebo New York,“ prohlásila Brenda a přidržovala si ruce před očima, aby zkontrolovala svou práci. „Tam maj aspoň něco k vidění. Anglii sme měli v páťáků. Děsný vopruz a nuda.“

„Co tebe nenudí, Bren,“ poznamenala s klidem její matka, zřejmě to byla běžná výměna slov mezi nimi. „Ale nejvíc tě asi nudí úkoly, co? Máš je už napsaný?“

Brenda pohodila hlavou s dlouhým blonďatým copem. „Ty sem zmákla eště v autobusu. Až na biošku. Tu si nechávám pro Paddyho.“

„Nemůžeš ho v jednom kuse zneužívat,“ ohradil se Mark. „Možná na tebe dnes večer ani nebude mít čas, dyž tu má návštěvu z Anglie.“

„Dycky mi pomáhá s úkoly,“ vrhla dívka nasupený pohled směrem ke Conorovi, jako by jeho samotná existence byla něco odporně slizkého. „Prolítnu. Estli mi s tím někdo nepomůže. Nebo chcete, abych prolítla?“

„Tak to by už stačilo, Bren!“ okřikla ji přísně její matka. „Přestaň tady mávat rukama jako šílená a chovat se jako malej spratek.“

Dívka si odfrkla a věnovala Conorovi další zhnusený pohled.

Lorna se zamračila, ale pak se podívala znovu na mladíka. „Dáte si k těm karbanátkům šťouchané brambory nebo hranolky? Hranolky jdou snadnějc.“

„Hranolky, pokud budete tak hodná,“ pochopil narážku a dvakrát zamrkal.

„Moje řeč,“ opáčila uznale a začala se věnovat sporáku.

Conor čekal na večeři a popíjel u toho sodu. Čelil nejen zvídavým pohledům, které mu nebyly příjemné, ale i vtíravým otázkám některých hostů. Chtěli vědět, jaké jsou v Anglii podmínky k rybolovu, míra nezaměstnanosti, politická situace nebo taky jestli už viděl královnu. A měl pocit, že je jeho odpovědi moc neuspokojily, protože se pořád na něj dívali jako na příšeru z mořských hlubin.

„Rybaření není dneska žádná sláva, i dyž Pámbů zaplať za kvóty,“ vzdychl jeden muž ve flanelové košili a obemknul prsty šálek s čajem.  
„Jo, a jako by toho nebylo dost, před nějakejma dvěma rokama se nám potopily dva rybářský čluny. Jediná duše na nich nezůstala živá, byla to hrůza,“ přitakala Lorna a obrátila krabí karbanátky. Tuk na pánvi zaprskal. Pak kývla směrem k ženě, která seděla schoulená u kamen a dívala do prázdna. „Ztratila tam syna a mužskýho,“ řekla měkce. „Teďka už nemá nikoho.“

„A přesto tady zůstala?“ podivil se Conor, zatímco si ženu s lítostí prohlídl.

„Kam by chodila? Tady má přátele a domov,“ vyložila Lorna karbanátky na talíř a přidala k nim hromádku hranolků. Talíř postavila přímo před Conora a k přisunula k němu i slánku se solí. „Dejte si, dokud je to teplý.“

Conora nemusel nikdo přemlouvat, protože měl hlad a poslední hodinu nepřemýšlel nad ničím jiným, než nad teplým jídlem. Karbanátky byly báječné, stejně jako Lorniny vdolky. Hranolky byly usmažené dozlatova a křupaly mezi zuby.

Než snědl večeři, byl už rozhodnutý, že zůstane ten týden v Novém Foundlandu a využije svůj pobyt k tomu, aby o něm něco napsal. Počká tady a do Halifaxu pojede, až se Bouchardovi vrátí z dovolené.

Zrovna dojídal poslední sousto, když zvonek nad hlavními dveřmi zacinkal a dovnitř vstoupila tolik známá postava Patricka Boucharda. Na okamžik měl pocit, jako by se místnost samotná prozářila a jako by s ním dovnitř vstoupil i nějaký pozitivní náboj energie.

„Deš pozdě!“ vyčetla mu Branda. „Už sem si myslela, že ani nepřijdeš.“

„Přece si nenechám ujít krabí karbanátky,“ plavovlasý muž si zavěsil bundu na věšák u dveří. „Natolik mě už snad znáš. A neříká se deš, ale jdeš, kamarádko.“

„Jdeš,“ zopakovala poslušně mladá holka a usmívala se na něho až nepřirozeně podbízivě. Conor si všiml, že je najednou půvabná a roztomilá, pryč byla veškerá otrávenost a nevychovanost.

„Doufám, že na mě něco zbylo,“ složil svoji atletickou postavu na židli vedle Conora a ten se neubránil, aby se na okamžik nezatřásl.

Plavé vlasy spadající přes ramena se mu leskly a jeho úsměv se zrcadlil až v očích. Conor nechápal, proč by ho jeho přítomnost měla tolik těšit. Přistihl se, že je rád, že ho zase vidí. Bylo absurdní, jak to prožíval.

Lorna mu připravovala večeři a Patrick zatím pomáhal Brandě s úkolem. Branda seděla vedle něj z druhé strany, neustále se mu otírala o rukáv, obracela k němu svoji usměvavou tvář a předstírala, že je zabraná do učebnice, aby mu svým dlouhým plavým ohonem mohla hladit ruku.

Na první pohled bylo vidět, že je do něj bláznivě zakoukaná. Conor si v duchu vybavil svoji studentskou lásku k jednomu veterináři, tehdy šťastně ženatému muži kolem pětatřiceti let se dvěma dětmi. Tehdy byl přesvědčený, že touhou k němu zemře a že už nikdy nikoho nebude tak hluboce milovat. Netrvalo to ani rok a jeho pobláznění bylo totam. V té době se svěřil jediné osobě a tou byla jeho babička Ronda. Věděl, že se mu nebude posmívat a vždycky ho hrdě podporovala, navzdory tomu, že se okolí zrovna dvakrát nechlubil tím, jaké upřednostňuje pohlaví u své drahé polovičky.

Patrick zaklapl učebnici. „Takže vilejš svolnatý se hlavou přisaje na skálu a nohama si kope potravu do úst.“

„Děsný!“ otřásla se mladá dívka odporem.

„To není vůbec děsné,“ ušklíbl se na ni, „ale praktické. Tím tě ale k ničemu nenavádím. Tvoje matka by pak nestačila uklízet.“ Podal jí knihu. „A teď mazej a napiš si úkol, než se ti z hlavy vypaří všechno, co jsem ti říkal.“

„Pomůžeš mi to napsat?“ žadonila.

„To ať tě ani nenapadne, kamarádko. Na tom jsme se nedomluvili, trocha práce zbyla taky tobě. Já si teď budu povídat tady s Conorem.“

„Jestli neudělám zkoušky, bude to tvoje chyba!“ zamračila se zlostně, a pak věnovala mladíkovi vedle další ze svých opovržlivých pohledů. Conor neměl pochyb o tom, že by nejraději přisála na skálu právě jeho hlavu, ideálně bez možnosti ohánět se nohama.

„Snad to přežiju,“ nakrčil k ní pobaveně nos, načež se obrátil k mladíkovi vedle sebe. „Asi se v Divokém přístavu chvíli zdržíte? Uvidíte, jak je tady hezky, až se mlha zase zvedne. Věřte mi.“

„Ta se snad nezvedne nikdy,“ zamumlal Conor podrážděně. Spolknul poslední hranolek a odsunul talíř. „Mám pocit, že Nový Foundland trumfne brzo i Anglii, pokud jde o zdejší mlhu. Jsme na ni zvyklí, ale po čase zřídne, kdežto tady aby člověk hleděl, kam šlape.“

„Zůstaňte, Conore. Prosím. Bylo to tak… Příjemné.“

Conor na něj chvíli mlčky zíral, protože to prohlášení neznělo posměšně a už vůbec ne nějak úlisně, právě naopak. Bylo vidět, že to míní zcela upřímně a srdce mu najednou dvakrát poskočilo mimo běžný rytmus.

„No, mohl bych tady napsat ten článek.“

„Jak dlouho se vy dva znáte?“ skočila jim do řeči Branda v urputné snaze dozvědět se víc o svém nepříteli.

Conor se podíval na své hodinky a pokýval hlavou. „Asi sedm hodin.“

„Ještě ne dost dlouho,“ začal Patrick. „Od muže jako vy by nebylo zodpovědné vstoupit mi do života jen na sedm hodin. Troufal bych si i tvrdil, že je to dokonce nelegální. To mi přece nemůžete udělat.“

Pod tím odzbrojujícím úsměvem se Conorovi zase rozbušilo srdce a nedokázal se na několik vteřin odtrhnout od těch zelených očí, které si ho přeměřovaly. Rozhodně s ním ten chlap flirtuje. Mohl by mít až takové štěstí?

„Prosím,“ Lorna postavila před Boucharda talíř vrchovatě naložený krabími karbanátky. „A ty Bren mazej dozadu a dodělej si ten úkol, jak řekl Paddy.“

Mladá dívka popadla učebnice a modré oči plné vzteku se jí zatoulaly po všech přítomných. „Už mi leze krkem, jak mě pořád všichni komandujou. Jako bych byla nějaký pitomý malý děcko.“

„Tak se tak přestaň chovat,“ navrhla jí matka a ukázala prstem ke dveřím, zatímco si Brenda sbalila věci a za doprovodu vrčivého mumlání se zvedla. Nebylo jí rozumět, ale když za sebou třískla s dveřmi, dala svůj protest najevo až příliš.

„Nechápu, proč nemůže bejt aspoň z poloviny jako ta starší, jsou s ní jen trable.“

„Puberta,“ poznamenal Mark, který se motal za pultem už taky a dělal si kávu. „A tu holčičí už vůbec nikdy nepochopím.“

„Ty ale nepochopíš nic, co nemá ploutve a šupiny,“ škádlila ho hravě jeho žena. Pak se otočila k Patrickovi s Conorem. „Jako zákusek tu mám perník nebo zmrzlinu, je to na vás.“

Oba dva si řekli o porci perníku, přece jen lezavé počasí venku samo o sobě vyvolávalo zimomřivost a zmrzlina se hodila spíš v létě. Ještě, než se Conor do své porce zakousnul, věděl, že to bude – jak se tak říká – nebe v hubě. A když mu zůstal už jen poslední kousek, zalitoval, že perník do sebe naházel tak rychle. Patrick Bouchard ho přitom s úsměvem sledoval, jako by byl jeden z jeho exemplářů, které si nosil do majáku. Při vzpomínce na pitvání mlžů ho chuť na další sousto rychle přešla.

„Jestli se zítra vyčasí, chtěl bych vyplout na moře. Přidáte se?“ zelené oči byly jako rentgen a mladší z mužů se pod tím pocitem nepříjemně ošil. „Místní pobřeží má spoustu malebných skrytých zátok a vesniček. Máme tady pozoruhodnou faunu i flóru. Můžu vám dokonce slíbit, že uvidíme i nějaké tuleně. A rozhodně racky, hodně racků. Poblíž Skály sebevrahů jsou jich hejna, když není taková mléčná mlha jako dnes.“

Conor se přistihl, jak se mu rozšiřuje úsměv.

„Zníte jako místní průvodce. Možná byste si měl nechat natisknout i nějaké brožury,“ tmavovlasý mladík se zasmál nahlas, snad poprvé od okamžiku, kdy se s Patrickem Bouchardem poznali. Jak ho vůbec mohlo napadnout, že je ten chlap nesnesitelný? Možná byl spíš nesnesitelně přitažlivý. A když ho člověk poznal blíž, zdál se být dokonce až nebezpečně přitažlivý.

„Možná to udělám, když se přidáte. Umírám touhou spatřit vaši maličkost v rybářských holínkách,“ nechal vyzývavý tón, aby se mu vkradl do hlasu.

„A co když se mlha nezvedne?“

„Pak si uděláme nějaký program,“ sugestivně povytáhl obočí. „Doma.“

Conor měl tendence hlasitě polknout, ale nakonec jen koketně zdvihl koutek, aby opáčil: „To neprospívá zdraví.“

„Tak to musíme doufat, aby se zítra vyčasilo, protože jinak vás zdejší klima dočista zkazí.“

„Klima, nebo vy?“ dovolil si poznamenat drze Conor Meadows.

„Možná obojí.“

Conor měl co dělat, aby tomu chlapovi nepřikývl na všechno, co navrhne. Právě v tuto chvíli byl navzdory vlastnímu pobavení taky zmatený. A rozhodně rozhozený z vlastních reakcí, protože když s ním obvykle flirtovali muži, nepociťoval tak silné nutkání okamžitě se nechat přemluvit.

„Tak to se asi necháme překvapit,“ řekl nakonec a odsunul malý talířek s drobky na stranu.

**Author's Note:**

> Tato povídka vznikla před zhruba 15 lety jako jakýsi pseudopřepis heteroromantické harlekýnky, kterou jsem převedla do slashové podoby a nikdy nevydala. Příběh je dokončený, ale pouze na papíře a v tuto chvíli se ho snažím přepisovat, jak jen čas dovolí, pokud budete mít zájem o další díly, prosím, dejte to nějak vědět, zpětná vazba se hodí.  
> Jinak zřejmě nehrozí, že přidám další, bez odezvy nemám důvod dál přepisovat, pokud by to nikdo nečetl ;)  
> Díky.


End file.
